Animal Byun
by biji cabe
Summary: Baekhyun, manusia spesial dengan kemampuan dapat merubah wujudnya menjadi berbagai binatang, mengalami kecelakaan yang membuat dirinya menjadi 'peliharaan' Chanyeol, seorang mahasiswa di universitas S. *opo ikih* WARN : MATURE CONTENT EXPLICIT CONTENT BxB YAOI GAY BDSM S&M.
1. PROLOG

**Animal Byun (ChanBaek)**

 **.**

 **Cast : Chanyeol Park & Baekhyun Byun**

 **.**

 **Another Cast : I dunno :3**

 **.**

 **Summary : Baekhyun, manusia spesial dengan kemampuan dapat merubah wujudnya menjadi berbagai binatang, mengalami kecelakaan yang membuat dirinya menjadi 'peliharaan' Chanyeol, seorang mahasiswa di universitas S. *opo ikih***

 **.**

 **WARN : MATURE CONTENT EXPLICIT CONTENT BxB YAOI GAY BDSM S &M**

 **.**

 **DIS : Ide asli dari gelombang pikiran gua/? yang d ubah menjadi sebuah tulisan yang dapat di baca, walau menyebabkan mual mual dan muntaber/? beberapa adegan bisa aja terinspirasi dari berbagai pihak, kayak ff milik master-nim sunbae-nim atau senpai nim atau terinspirasi dari film film bokep yang pernah gua tonton :v**

* * *

 **SELAMAT BUAT DOSA *eh belum ding***

* * *

 **PROLOG**

* * *

 **Baekhyun Pov**

Kali ini aku sedang menggoda kucing milik bibi Huang, agar mendapat makanannya. Aku memang manusia, tapi aku juga bisa menjadi binatang apa pun, dan makan sesuai dengan wujud yang kugunakan. Bukan, aku bukan siluman, hanya manusia spesial.

Sungguh, kucing abu abu itu mudah sekali ku goda, dan sekarang aku dapat menyantap makanannya. Makanannya adalah makanan kucing dengan harga yang tidak murah tentunya karena kucing milik bibi Huang adalah kucing yang tergolong langka, dan tentu rasa makanan ini sangat sebanding dengan harganya, sangat lezat.

Setelah merasa kenyang, aku langsung pergi dari halaman belakang rumah tanpa melirik sedikit pun ke arah kucing abu abu yang kutahu memiliki panggilan Slaine.

Kali ini aku berjalan di sebuah kampus ternama di seoul, _S Universit_ y. Banyak mahasiswa tampan yang berlalu lalang di sana, dan tak jarang juha mahasiswa _nerd_ lewat dengan tas penuh, tangan penuh, dan dandanan khas kutu buku.

"Chanyeol-ssi, apa kau hari ini ada kelas?" sebuah suara mengalihkan diriku, membuatku menoleh ke arah pria yang 'ditempeli' oleh mahasiswi yang menurutku sangat _bitch_. Lihat saja pakaiannya sangat minim, bahkan kaki jenjangnya terekspos begitu saja.

Aku hampir saja tertawa saat melihat reaksi pria bernama Chanyeol itu. Ia terlihat acuh, apa lagi saat ia dengan dingin menjawab, "Bodoh, jika tidak ada kelas, tidak mungkin aku kemari, menjauhlah dariku, kau menjijikan seperti jalang"

Tentu saja itu sebuah pukulan keras bagi wanita itu. Astaga aku tak bisa menahan tawaku saat melihat ekspresi wanita itu yang terlihat sangat tidak terima.

Ngomong ngomong, pria itu, Park Chanyeol adalah alasan utama aku ke universitas ini, hanya untuk melihatnya. Dia sangat tampan, dan ku dengar dia juga cukup jenius, dan juga kaya. Lagi pula di sini aku tidak akan di usir, bahkan beberapa mahasiswa dan dosen sering memberiku makan atau berbicara denganku, dalam wujud kucing tentunya.

"Oh, Baekkie!" aku menoleh ke samping, tepat ke arah seorang gadis yang sedang berjalan ke arahku.

Gadis itu, Kim Yeri, mahasiswi semester pertama jurusan _design,_ ia yang paling dekat denganku sebagai kucing diantara semua mahasiswa di sini, dan saking dekatnya, ia memberiku nama Baekkie, cukup lucu untuk kucing, bahkan ia memberiku kalung dengan tulisan Baekkie.

Aku pun membalas panggilannya dengan meongan khas kucing.

"Apa kau sudah makan?"

Aku hanya mengangguk. Yeri berjongkok di depanku, mengelus kepalaku hingga punggung dan terus seperti itu.

"Baekkie-ah, seandainya saja Jongin oppa membolehkanku membawamu, pasti kau tidak akan sekotor ini, lihat tubuhmu, sebenarnya dari mana saja kau ini?"

Aku tetap diam saja, menikmati elusan Yeri sambil sesekali mendengkur.

"Ah! Astaga aku hanpir melewatkan kelasku. Jja, ini untukmu" Yeri memberiku sebuah makanan olahan ikan padaku, walaupun tak semewah makanan slaine, tapi tetap saja ini enak.

Aku menatap kepergian Yeri, lalu mengambil makanan manusia yang baru saja di berikan Yeri, membawanya dengan mulutku.

Kali ini aku ingin mencari tempat yang aman untuk makan, tempat tersembunyiku yang biasa kugunakan untuk makan. Saat aku hendak menyebrang, sebuah mobil melaju begitu cepat, membuatku tidak bisa menghindarnya.

Dan setelah itu, semua gelap.

.

.

Kepalaku terasa pusing.

.

Begitu aku membuka mataku sedikit, dapat kurasakan cahaya yang begitu terang.

"Kau sudah bangun?"

Sebuah suara familiar masuk ke telinga kucingku.

"Untungnya hanya shock, tak kusangka kucing juga bisa pingsan karena shock"

Suara bass khas Chanyeol. Astaga, apa aku bermimpi.

"Baekkie? Itu namamu?"

Aku masih diam, kali ini aku menatap wajahnya lekat lekat. Astaga nikmat tuhan mana yang kudustakan.

"Apa kau memiliki majikan?"

Aku refleks menggeleng pelan.

"Hm, apa noona akan marah jika aku merawatmu?" ia terlihat bicara sendiri. "Kurasa tidak, baiklah, sekarang kau milikku, Baekkie" ucapnya sambil mengelus kepalaku dan wajahnya berada tepat di depan wajahku, dan juga ia tersenyum. Astaga tampan sekali ciptaanMu ini Tuhan.

 **.**

 **TBC/END?**

 **.**

 _a/n : ini repost dari akun wattpadku :3 unamenya juga sama SMagnae :3 RnR?_


	2. Park Chanyeol

**Animal Byun (ChanBaek)**

 **.**

 **Cast : Chanyeol Park & Baekhyun Byun**

 **.**

 **Another Cast : I dunno :3**

 **.**

 **Summary : Baekhyun, manusia spesial dengan kemampuan dapat merubah wujudnya menjadi berbagai binatang, mengalami kecelakaan yang membuat dirinya menjadi 'peliharaan' Chanyeol, seorang mahasiswa di universitas S. *opo ikih***

 **.**

 **WARN : MATURE CONTENT EXPLICIT CONTENT BxB YAOI GAY BDSM S &M**

 **.**

 **DIS : Ide asli dari gelombang pikiran gua/? yang d ubah menjadi sebuah tulisan yang dapat di baca, walau menyebabkan mual mual dan muntaber/? beberapa adegan bisa aja terinspirasi dari berbagai pihak, kayak ff milik master-nim sunbae-nim atau senpai nim atau terinspirasi dari film film bokep yang pernah gua tonton :v**

* * *

 **SELAMAT BUAT DOSA *eh masih belum ding***

* * *

 **PART 1 : Park Chanyeol**

* * *

 **Author Pov**

Park Chanyeol, mahasiswa tahun ketiga berjalan di lorong dengan tenang, mengabaikan sapaan dari mahasiswi yang di lewatinya.

"Hei Yeolda!"

Chanyeol menoleh sambil menatap orang yang memanggilnya dengan sebutan Yeolda, Kim Jongin.

"Bisakah kau berhenti memanggilku dengan sebutan Yeolda?"

"Kenapa? Lagi pula telingamu seperti yoda, Chanyeol-yoda, Yeolda"

"Terserah kau hitam"

"Hei aku tidak hitam, aku coklat seksi"

"Menjijikan"

Chanyeol pun mulai berjalan mendahului Jongin. Tak lama ia berjalan, Jongin sudah menyusulnya dan berjalan di sampingnya sambil sibuk menatap layar ponselnya. Begitu ia sampai di depan kelasnya, belum saja ia melangkahkan satu langkah untuk masuk, sebuah suara yang menurutnya sangat menyebalkan kembali memasuki gendang telinganya. Chanyeol berdecih pelan, cepat cepat ia masuk kelas sambil menarik Jongin. Ia sangat risih jika Jang Yujin, gadis yang tadi pagi juga menempel pada Chanyeol, berada di sekitarnya.

"Eoh? Jang Yujin? Astaga, apa gadis itu tak punya malu, sudah jelas dia kau tolak mentah mentah dan sering kau katai 'jalang' tapi ia masih saja menempel padamu, menjijikan, yah walaupun tubuhnya lumayan juga" Ucap Jongin dengan wajah mesumnya.

"Lalu kenapa tak kau pacari saja ia, 'rusak' dia, lalu tinggalkan jalang itu"

"Woa! Aku tak seberengsek kau Park Chanyeol, karena jika aku merusak sesuatu, aku akan bertanggung jawab, lagi pula dia buka tipeku"

"Terserah apa katamu" jawab Chanyeol acuh lalu duduk di bangku paling ujung dekat jendela. Dari jendela, Chanyeol dapat melihat Yeri, adik Jongin yang sedang terlihat berinteraksi dengan seekor kucing. "Jongin-ah, adikmu terlihat manis dan cantik, tapi kenapa kau begitu pahit dan jelek" Ucap Chanyeol tiba tiba, membuat Jongin hampir saja menendang Chanyeol keluar jendela, beruntung Chanyeol adalah teman yang paling dekat dengannya, jika tidak, pastu Jongin benar benar menendang Chanyeol.

"Jadi maksudmu aku harus memiliki wajah cantik begitu?" Tanya Jongin dengan penekanan di setiap katanya.

"Bukan, paling tidak kau harusnya memiliki wajah tampan"

"Walau pun aku tidak tampan, aku seksi Yeolda" Ucap Jongin dengan penuh kepercayaan diri.

Dan obrolan mereka terus saja seperti itu, sangat amat tak penting.

* * *

Park Chanyeol, hanya seorang mahasiswa biasa di universitas S. Tidak ada yang mengetahui kepribadian aslinya, kecuali Kim Jongin, satu satunya manusia yang dapat dekat dan mengetahui segala seluk beluk kehidupan seorang Park Chanyeol.

Park Chanyeol kuliah di jurusan bisnis, dan ia berniat melanjutkan bisnis ayah kandungnya yang sedang sekarat, sedangkan perusahaan itu sendiri sedang di urus adik perempuan ayahnya yang cukup dekat dengan Chanyeol, dan hak asuh Chanyeol juga di ambil oleh adik perempuan ayah kandung Chanyeol.

Keluarga Chanyeol merupakan keluarga terpandang, namun ibu kandung Chanyeol membuat perusahaan ayah Chanyeol hampir jatuh, beruntung adik ayah Chanyeol mau membantu bersama suaminya yang juga memiliki perusahaan raksasa.

Ibu kandung Chanyeol berselingkuh, lalu saat Chanyeol berumur dua belas tahun, ibunya menjadi seorang wanita yang sering membawa berbagai pria berbeda setiap malamnya saat ayah Chanyeol sedang ada perjalanan bisnis.

Pernah sekali saat ibu Chanyeol sedang dalam keadaan mabuk, memperkosa Chanyeol. Chanyeol yang pada saat itu tak tau apa apa, hanya dapat diam saja dan tidak berani mengadukan ke ayahnya, hingga padaa saat ia sudah mengerti tentang hal itu, ia memberanikan diri untuk mengatakan kepada ayahnya, dan tentu saja ayah Chanyeol marah, anak satu satunya diperkosa oleh istrinya sendiri. Ayah Chanyeol sebelumnya pun sudah mengetahui tentang kelakuan ibu Chanyeol yang sering membawa lelaki lain, dan saat itu ia mengajukan surat cerai, namun ditolak oleh ibu Chanyeol dengan alasan ia tidak mendapat perlakuan sebagai istri, dan saat ayah Chanyeol mengetahui soal memperkosa anaknya, ayah Chanyeol melaporkan hal itu pada badan perlindungan anak sekaligus mengajukan surat cerai. Setelah insiden itu, kejiwaan ibu Chanyeol mulai melemah.

Hidup Chanyeol perlahan mulai hancur, ia merasa dikhianati oleh ibunya sendiri, lalu mencari pelampiasan, dan sedikit menjauh dengan yang namanya wanita. Chanyeol mulai sering bermain, tidak dengan wanita, namun dengan lelaki jalang yang hanya ada di klub malam tertentu

Chanyeol sering bermain kasar, bahkan ia pernah beberapa kali melakukan BDSM, dengan ia sebagai dominan tentunya.

Tapi semua kelakuan bejat Chanyeol itu tertutupi oleh sikap dinginnya saat di siang hari, dan teman temannya pun tak ada yang mengenal sosok Chanyeol di malam hari.

* * *

Chanyeol baru saja selesai mandi, dan saat ia keluar dari kamar mandi, ia dapat melihat kucing yang baru saja ia tabrak mulai membuka matanya.

"Kau sudah bangun?"

Tanya Chanyeol, walaupun ia tau jika kucing itu tak akan menjawabnya, Chanyeol pun tau jika kucing itu belum tentu mengerti bahasanya

"Untungnya hanya shock, tak kusangka kucing juga bisa pingsan karena shock"

Lanjutnya sambil berjalan ke arah kucing putih yang ada di sofanya.

"Baekkie? Itu namamu?"

Tanya Chanyeol saat melihat nama yang tergantung di leher kucing itu.

"Apa kau memiliki majikan?"

Entah Chanyeol yang salah lihat atau bagaimana, ia tadi melihat kucing yang ada di sofanya itu menggeleng.

"Hm, apa noona akan marah jika aku merawatmu?"

"Kurasa tidak, baiklah, sekarang kau milikku, Baekkie" ujar Chanyeol tepat di depan wajah kucing itu dan mengusap kepala kucing bernama 'Baekkie' itu.

 **Tbc/End?**

 _a/n: maaf kalo penjelasan masa lalunya chanyeol agak ribet dan juga tiba tiba :"3 aaaa~~ banyak typo y? :'D btw makasih yg udh review, ga nyangka pada respon positif :'3 kirain bakal dikit yg review :3 dan beberapa saran makasih juga :3 klo masalah panjang, mian, masih newbie, jadi klo panjang cerita mungkin paling pol 1k words :'3 itu pun kalau moodku bagus, klo ngga ya, paling dikit 500 wrords :3 karena chapter panjang panjang kyk anunya seno sampe sering nongol itu aku ga terlalu suka, takut readers bosen :'3 gregedhnya jadi ilang deh :'v RnR?_

nb: ini hasil copas dr akun wattpadku yg unamenya SMagnae, jd klo ngerasa udh pernah baca, mungkin itu dr akun wattyku, klo bkn, mungkin itu ketidak sengajaan


	3. Baekhyun

**Animal Byun (ChanBaek)**

 **.**

 **Cast : Chanyeol Park & Baekhyun Byun**

 **.**

 **Another Cast : I dunno :3**

 **.**

 **Summary : Baekhyun, manusia spesial dengan kemampuan dapat merubah wujudnya menjadi berbagai binatang, mengalami kecelakaan yang membuat dirinya menjadi 'peliharaan' Chanyeol, seorang mahasiswa di universitas S. *opo ikih***

 **.**

 **WARN : MATURE CONTENT EXPLICIT CONTENT BxB YAOI GAY BDSM S &M**

 **.**

 **DIS : Ide asli dari gelombang pikiran gua/? yang d ubah menjadi sebuah tulisan yang dapat di baca, walau menyebabkan mual mual dan muntaber/? beberapa adegan bisa aja terinspirasi dari berbagai pihak, kayak ff milik master-nim sunbae-nim atau senpai nim atau terinspirasi dari film film bokep yang pernah gua tonton :v**

* * *

 **SELAMAT BUAT DOSA *hampir, mungkin***

* * *

 **PART 2 : Baekhyun**

* * *

 **Baekhyun pov**

Sudah tiga hari aku menikmati hidupku yang baru bersama manusia biasa yang berwujud dewa, bahkan aku dapat dengan bebasnya melihat dia telanjang bulat. Contohnya saja saat ia berganti pakaian di kamarnya, aku dapat dengan bebasnya melihat dada bidangnya dan perut absnya, lalu saat mandi, dengan wajah sok polosku, aku masuk ke kamar mandi yang pintunya tidak ditutup rapat, lalu berakhir dengan seorang Park Chanyeol memandikanku.

Ngomong ngomong, reaksi noona Chanyeol sangat bagus, bahkan ia sangat menyukai kucing, dan tiap hari aku bisa makan enak karenanya.

Oh ya, tiap malam aku merubah kebentuk manusiaku, tentunya saat Chanyeol sudah tertidur, karena aku tak bisa tidur dalam keadaan binatang, lalu pagi pagi sekali aku merubah diriku menjadi kucing, kecuali saat kesadaranku hilang secara paksa, seperti saat aku di tabrak kemarin.

Kali ini aku sedang duduk di atas pangkuan Chanyeol sabil menikmati elusannya dan sesekali aku mendengkur khas kucing, dan juga di tangan Chanyeol yang lain, terdapat sebuah novel ' _Fifty Shades of Grey_ ', astaga tak kusangka ia menyukai hal hal seperti itu, bahkan saat aku masuk ke kamarnya, banyak sekali novel novel seperti itu.

"Chanyeol-ah!" sebuah suara membuat Chanyeol buru buru berdiri lalu berlari ke kamarnya untuk menyembunyikan novel yang ia baca, membuatku refleks melompat dari pangkuannya, dan beruntung saat ini aku dalam bentuk kucing yang memiliki refleks yang bagus.

"Noona, kenapa tidak bilang jika akan berkunjung"

"Hei, apa aku orang lain? Lagi pula aku kesini untuk memasakkanmu makan malam dan juga membawakan makanan untuk Baekkie"

Yoora Noona, ia memang beberapa minggu sekali akan berkunjung sambil membawa bahan makanan untuk Chanyeol lalu memasakkan makan malam.

"Chanyeol, berikan susu di kantung plastik itu pada Baekkie, akan kusiapkan makan malam"

Chanyeol pun hanya menurut lalu mengambil tempat biasa aku gunakan untuk minum, lalu mengisinya dengan susu yang dimaksud dengan Yoora noona. Sebelum Chanyeol benar benar memberikan susu itu, ia menggendongku terlebih dahulu, mengelusku dalam gendongannya lalu menatap wajah kucingku.

"Minum yang banyak, Baekkie" ucapannya sambil menempelkan hidungnya dengan hidungku. "Agar tidak membuang uang Noona" sialan, kukira ia berniat perhatian padaku.

* * *

Hari ini aku bangun kesiangan, dan Chanyeol sudah berdiri di sebrangku, di sebrang sofa panjang biasa tempat ia mengerjakan tugasnya.

"Siapa kau?"

Aku terdiam sambil terduduk, menatap kakiku yang menapak di karpet bulu berwarna hitam.

"Bagaimana bisa kau masuk apartemenku? Dan bagaimana bisa kalung Baekkie ada di lehermu?"

"Miauw~" ucapku refleks lalu langsung menutup mulutku dengan kedua tanganku.

"Jangan bilang kau adalah Baekkie" tatapannya yang tadinya dingin berubah. "Baekkie-ah! Baek?" ia terlihat mencari cari diriku sebagai kucing.

Chanyeol kembali lagi kedepanku dan tatapannya menjadi lebih tajam.

"Katakan, berapa ukuran penisku"

Rahangku terjatuh saat mendengar ucapannya, apa maksudnya? yang benar saja, lagi pula aku tak tau berapa ukuran pastinya, karena aku belum pernah merasakannya, maksudku mengukurnya. Melihat benda itu tidak lah cukup, paling tidak memegangnya.

"Pertanyaan macam apa itu?"

"Kau kucing itu bukan? Baekkie? Baekkie pasti sudah sering melihat penisku"

Apakah sejelas itu?

"Kau pasti sudah gila menanyakan hal itu padaku"

"Lalu bagaimana kau bisa masuk apartemenku?"

"Jika aku mengatakannya pun pasti kau tak akan mengerti"

"Jelaskan"

Aku membuang nafas dengan kasar, jujur saja, aku paling malas jika harus menceritakan sesuatu tentang diriku, apa lagi tentang tubuhku.

"Baiklah, kau tau Uhm Jaegu?"

"Kurasa ia salah satu mantan dosen di universitasku"

"Ya, dan kau tau jika ia sedikit gila bukan?" Chanyeol pun hanya mengangguk. "Aku obyek percobaannya dua tahun yang lalu"

"Tunggu dulu, dua tahun yang lalu? Bukankah itu tahun kematiannya?"

"Beberapa minggu setelah aku kabur dari laboratoriumnya, kudengar dia meninggal"

"Kau serius?"

"Tentu saja"

"Kalau begitu pergilah"

"Kau mengusirku?"

"Begitulah, lagi pula kau bukan kucing"

Zrash!

Aku pun mengubah wujudku menjadi kucing. Hell ya, yang benar saja aku di usir, lagi pula ini adalah kesempatan untukku, kapan lagi bisa memiliki majikan berwajah tampan, apa lagi seorang Park Chanyeol.

"Miauw~"

"Aku pasti sudah gila"

Zrash!

Kali ini aku merubah diriku menjadi kelinci putih, lalu anak anjing, dan juga ular yang membuat Chanyeol berteriak. Astaga, bahkan saat ia berteriak, ia terlihat tampan, suaranya juga, aku bahkan membayangkan ia bertiak padaku karena holeku menjepit penisnya. Oh! mesumnya diriku.

Zrash!

Aku kembali ke bentuk manusiaku.

"Apa itu akan membuatku berubah pikiran?" tanyanya yang sontak membuatku merasa benar benar di buang.

 **Chanyeol Pov**

Aku menatap manusia aneh yang sedang menunduk itu. Kulitnya yang terlihat putih bersih itu terbalut oleh baju putih berlengan panjang dan celana pendek selutut, wajahnya terlihat seperti wanita dengan bibir merah mudanya dan juga mata sipitnya, apa lagi ia terlihat tidak memiliki jakun, rambutnya yang berwarna coklat pun terlihat sangat lembut jika di sentuh, aku meragukan gendernya. Tapi, entah gendernya wanita atau pria, aku ingin menyetubuhinya.

"Kau ingin tetap tinggal?"

Ia terlihat berpikir sejenak, lalu tak lama ia mengangguk layaknya anak kecil yang ditawari sebuah permen. Menarik.

"Apa yang aku dapat jika kau ada di sini?"

"Bagaimana denganku? Apa yang aku dapat jika kau mendapatkan sesuatu dariku?"

"Aku menjamin hidupmu, bagaimana? Apa yang akan kau berikan?"

"Entahlah, apa saja mungkin? Asal itu tak merugikan untukku"

Well, aku tak tau dia terlalu polos atau apa.

"Bagaimana dengan suaramu?" Ujarku sambil berjalan mendekat ke arahnya hingga kini aku berada di sampingnya.

"Kau ingin aku bernyanyi? Beruntung, aku memiliki suara yang cukup merdu"

"Benarkah?" tanyaku sambil berjalan ke belakangnya, lalu mendekatkan wajahku ke arah tengkuknya hingga indera penciumanku merasakan bau vanilla yang menguar dari tubuhnya. "Jika suaramu cukup bagus untuk menyanyi, pasti juga cukup bagus untuk mendesah di bawahku bukan?" kataku lalu menenggelamkan wajahku di perpotongan antara bahu dan lehernya, mencium bahunya yang agak terekspos, dan meninggalkan jejak di sana, lalu menjilatnya, bahkan aku dapat dengan jelas mendengar desahannya yang bahkan lebih merdu dari yang kukira.

 **Author Pov**

Baekhyun menoleh ke arah Chanyeol, yang ternyata juga menatapnya. Baekhyun pun menyunggingkan senyum menggodanya.

"Bilang saja kau menginginkan tubuhku Park Chanyeol" ujar Baekhyun sambil menarik tangan Chanyeol, lalu membawanya ke dalam celananya, tepatnya di pantatnya yang sintal.

" _You want me to fvck you right now hm_?" tanya Chanyeol tepat disamping telinga Baekhyun.

"Tidak tentu saja, aku lelah berganti wujud, itu membutuhkan energi yang banyak, jika kau ingin tau, aku mau tidur"

Chanyeol pun menyempatkan tangannya untuk meremas pantat Baekhyun sebelum sang pemilik melangkah ke arah kamar Chanyeol. Chanyeol yang melihat itu pun tersenyum, ia berpikir jika ia tidak akan masuk kelas hari ini dan memilih untuk 'tidur' dengan mainan barunya, namun ekspetasinya berubah saat Baekhyun berbalik lalu berkata,

"Jangan ganggu tidurku, atau bukannya kau merasakan sempitnya lubangku, kau akan merasakan sesaknya tubuhmu saat aku melilit tubuhmu sebagai ular"

Dan peringatan Baekhun pun di balas Chanyeol dengan senyum miringnya yang khas.

.

 **TBC/END?**

.

 _a/n : ada satu pertanyaan dari reader, 'pas bagian chanyeol bilang masa kecilnya diperkaos sm ibunya trs ibunya sering bawa pulang pria sama berakhir cy suka bdsm itu kok mirip kayak film fifty shades of the gray pas christian ceritain masa lalunya ya author-san?', well, sebenernya aku buat ff ini karena terinspirasi dari film itu xD habis nobar sm temen, lgs cling! *apaan dapet ide, jg dpt pencerahan dari fanartnya blueharo master-nim, biar beda jg, konfliknya tentu udah beda lah :9 tapi jujur, pas grey nyeritain masa lalunya itu, aku sendiri ga mudeng ._. cuma tau ibunya itu jalang *kayaknya_

 _masalah kurang panjang, sepanjang anunya seno, mian belum bisa, ini aja aku masih d tengah" UAS :'v seminggu udh terlewati, sisa 2 hari lagi, hbs itu beresin proker osis, dan yay! holiday! bakal aku usahain ffnya tambah panjang :3 lebih panjang dr anunya kris :"v_

 _Gosh! chapt paling absurd kurasa, typo? mianhae /,\ RnR juseyo?_


	4. Where's My Breakfast? EDITED

**Animal Byun (ChanBaek)**

 **.**

 **Cast : Chanyeol Park & Baekhyun Byun**

 **.**

 **Another Cast : I dunno :3**

 **.**

 **Summary : Baekhyun, manusia spesial dengan kemampuan dapat merubah wujudnya menjadi berbagai binatang, mengalami kecelakaan yang membuat dirinya menjadi 'peliharaan' Chanyeol, seorang mahasiswa di universitas S. *opo ikih***

 **.**

 **WARN : MATURE CONTENT EXPLICIT CONTENT BxB YAOI GAY BDSM S &M**

 **.**

 **DIS : Ide asli dari gelombang pikiran gua/? yang d ubah menjadi sebuah tulisan yang dapat di baca, walau menyebabkan mual mual dan muntaber/? beberapa adegan bisa aja terinspirasi dari berbagai pihak, kayak ff milik master-nim sunbae-nim atau senpai nim atau terinspirasi dari film film bokep yang pernah gua tonton :v**

* * *

 **SELAMAT BUAT DOSA *hampir, mungkin***

* * *

 **PART 3 : Where's My Breakfast?**

* * *

 **Author Pov**

Chanyeol mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, ia merasa jika pipinya terasa basah, dan begitu ia melihat ke arah pipinya, dapat ia lihat seekor kucing berbulu putih tebal dengan kalung berliontin 'Baekkie' melingkar di leher kucing itu.

"Hentikan Baek"

"Miauw~" jawab Baekhyun sambil terus menjilati pipi Chanyeol.

"Baek, aku masih mengantuk"

Baekhyun pun masih terus menjilati pipi Chanyeol hingga...

"Miauw!"

Zrash!

...Chanyeol meremas ekor Baekhyun. Baekhyun pun refleks merubah wujudnya menjadi manusia.

"Sakit..." rengek Baekhyun sambil mengusap pantatnya.

Sedangkan Chanyeol pun tak ambil pusing dan memilih untuk melanjutkan tidurnya.

"Chanyeol, aku lapar"

* * *

"Makananmu di tempat biasa"

"Itu makanan kucing"

"Katamu kau bisa makan sesuai dengan wujudmu, berubahlah menjadi kucing kalau begitu"

Baekhyun mengguman kesal. Ia merasa jika begitu Chanyeol mengetahui tentang dirinya, Chanyeol berubah menjadi menyebalkan, sangat.

Baekhyun pun tak kehabisan akal, ia menarik selimut yang Chanyeol gunakan, dan membuang ke lantai, membuat Chanyeol menatapnya sejenak, lalu kembali ke tidurnya lagi. Baekhyun menarik celana Chanyeol dan juga dalamannya, dan Chanyeol pun reflek terbangun sambil menatap Baekhyun dengan pandangan tak biasa, apa lagi saat melihat Baekhyun yang memperhatikan adik kecilnya yang terlepas dari sarangnya seperti seorang maniak.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Jika aku tak mendapat sarapanku darimu, aku akan mendapatkannya dari adik kecilmu ini, woah, miliknya besar juga ternyata" kata Baekhyun sambil memainkan penis Chanyeol, dan membuat pemiliknya menggerang.

Chanyeol hampir di buat gila oleh Baekhyun. Jari jari Baekhyun yang menggenggam penisnya dari ujung hingga ujung membuat ia menggeram tertahan, apa lagi saat Baekhyun mulai memasukkan penisnya kedalam mulut kecilnya yang hangat. Chanyeol dapat dengan jelas melihat Baekhyun yang menaik turunkan kepalnya, dan itu membuat Chanyeol tergoda untuk melakukan deep throat pada Baekhyun. Chanyeol pun akhirnya mendorong kepala Baekhyun lebih keras hingga Baekhyun sedikit tersedak. Tak lama kemudian, Chanyeol mencapai puncaknya.

"Jadi, sarapanku?"

"Kau baru saja mendapatkannya" jawab Chanyeol sambil sedikit terengah engah dan membenarkan celananya, lalu tertidur lagi.

Baekhyun yang kesal pun bertambah kesal. Tiba tiba saja Baekhyun melepas bajunya hingga ia topless, dan juga celananya, menyisakan celana dalam putihnya, lalu duduk tepat di atas penis Chanyeol.

"Apa lagi yang akan kau lakukan ha? Ini hari libur, biarkan aku tertidur lebih lama" ujar Chanyeol seakan ia tak berminat dengan pemandangan menggiurkan di atasnya, padahal ia sedang mati matian menahan hasratnya untuk segera menusuk lubang Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menggoda Chanyeol dengan memaju mundurkan bokongnya, lalu memainkan nipplenya dengan tangan kirinya, dan juga tangan kanannya mengusap usap penis mungilnya yang terbungkus oleh dalamannya.

"Chanhh... Aah..."

Baekhyun terus mencoba untuk menggoda Chanyeol, ia tak tau jika Chanyeol akan tergoda olehnya atau tidak, tapi menurut pengamatannya, Chanyeol mudah terangsang, namun juga sangat pandai menyembunyikannya.

Baekhyun yang masih belum menyerah, akhirnya meremas celana Chanyeol tepat di bagian penis Chanyeol dengan sangat keras.

"Baek! Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Bermain dengan adikmu lagi?"

Chanyeol tiba tiba saja membalik posisinya membuat ia berada di atas Baekhyun. Mata Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun dengan tajam, namun yang ditatap hanya memberikan tatapan datar pada Chanyeol namun senyuman kecil terukir di bibir mungilnya.

"Kau ingin bermain atau makan heum?"

"Keduanya mungkin boleh"

Chanyeol yang memang sejak kemarin tidak tahan dengan bibir Baekhyun, segera melahap benda kenyal berwana pink itu. Baekhyun yang memang dasarnya liar, sangat liar malah, menjulurkan lidahnya tepat saat Chanyeol hendak melahap bibir Baekhyun kembali, membuat Chanyeol pun dengan ganas bermain lidah dengan Baekhyun.

Tangan Chanyeol yang kanan sekarang sudah berada di celana Baekhyun, dan siap melepas kain itu dari kaki Baekhyun, dan begitu Baekhyun tidak menggunakan sehelai benang pun, jari jari Chanyeol menuju ke hole Baekhyun, membuat pemiliknya menggerang sedikit.

"Siap mendesahkan namaku?"

Belum saja Baekhyun menjawab, bibir Chanyeol menuju ke leher Baekhyun, menjilat, menghisap, dan mencium leher Baekhyun, lalu turun kebawah, menuju dada datar Baekhyun. Bibir Chanyeol kini menuju ke salah satu tonjolan kembar milik Baekhyun, menghisap layaknya ia seorang bayi. Chanyeol lalu mencium tubuh Baekhyun dari dada Baekhyun hingga paha dalam Baekhyun dan selangkangannya. Chanyeol memberikan blow job kecil untuk Baekhyun, lalu menghentikannya beberapa menit kemudian, membuat penis Baekhyun membengkak dan keras.

"Milikmu kecil ya"

"Diam, kau saja yang terlalu besar"

Chanyeol hanya tersenyum mendengar ucapan Baekhyun. Kini Chanyeol kembali mencium Baekhyun, mencium orang yang baru saja ia kenal, dan baru beberapa hari tinggal di rumahnya dengan penuh nafsu. Sesekali mata Chanyeol terbuka sedikit, melihat ekspresi Baekhyun yang terlihat sangat menikmatinya, membuat seringai Chanyeol terukir sedikit di bibirnya yang masih terpagut dengan bibir Baekhyun.

Diam diam Chanyeol melepas celananya dan memasukan adiknya ke hole Baekhyun. Baekhyun yang merasakan kepala penis Chanyeol berusaha menjebol lubangnya menggeram tertahan, karena sebenarnya ini yang pertama baginya.

"Tunggu dulu" Baekhyun menghentikan pergerakan Chanyeol dan tangannya menahan dada Chanyeol. Mata bergerak tak terarah, berusaha tidak menatap Chanyeol, dan bibir bawahnya sedikit ia gigit. "Pelan pelan" cicit Baekhyun.

"Ini yang pertama untukmu?"

Baekhyun hanya mengagguk.

"Dengan sikap seliar itu baru pertama kali he?"

"Kau pikir aku manusia macam apa ha? Semacam jalang?" Ujar Baekhyun dengan nada yang sedikit lebih tinggi.

"Hei, apa kau tersinggung? Maaf heum"

"Sudahlah, aku saja yang terlalu mudah emosi, ka-akh! Ah... Ssshh..., sakit..." Ringis Baekhyun saat merasa holenya terasa disobek, karena tanpa ia duga, Chanyeol langsung memasukan penisnya yang tidak bisa dibilang kecil, apa lagi tanpa penetrasi, dan hole Baekhyun belum pernah ada yang menjebolnya. "Sial, pelan pelan bodoh, ini sakit"

"Maaf" ujar Chanyeol singkat sambil mengecup wajah Baekhyun berkali kali, membuat Baekhyun lebih tenang dan membiarkan penisnya baru masuk setengah. "Sudah lebih baik?" Pertanyaan Chanyeol pun di jawab anggukan kecil oleh Baekhyun. "Desahkan namaku, dan cobalah buat aku keluar dengan cepat"

Baekhyun hanya menyunggingkan senyuman kecilnya, dan tak lama bibir itu terbuka dengan sederet desahan desahan dan kata kata yang membuat nafsu Chanyeol meningkat. Beberapa kali Baekhyun mencoba Chanyeol untuk segera mengeluarkan air maninya, padahal ia sudah mengetatkan lubangnya dan merangsang Chanyeol dengan cara lain juga, namun Chanyeol baru mencapai puncaknya setelah ia keluar sebanyak tiga kali.

"Sial, kuat sekali"

Chanyeol pun hanya tersenyum menanggapi umpatan kecil Baekhyun.

"Apa begini caramu membangunkan orang?" Tanya Chanyeol sambil membenarkan bajunya dan duduk di pinggir ranjang.

"Entahlah" jawab Baekhyun sambil menelentangkan tubuh polosnya.

"Akan kubuatkan sarapan"

"Cepat, atau aku akan tertidur lagi"

* * *

Sudah lima belas menit Chanyeol sibuk di dapurnya, tapi pada akhirnya ia menyiapkan dua mangkuk sereal setelah sebelumnya ia gagal memasak omelet.

Chanyeol pun membawa dua mangkuk itu ke kamarnya, berniat memakannya bersama Baekhyun di kamarnya, namun saat ia kembali, yang di lihatnya adalah sosok Baekhyun yang tertidur pulas dengan dengkuran halus yang keluar dari mulutnya.

Chanyeol menatap lekat lekat wajah Baekhyun, hingga tanpa sadar ia mulai tertarik dengan Baekhyun. Hanya tertarik.

"Hentikan Chanyeol! Jangan sampai kelewatan" ujar Chanyeol pada dirinya sendiri.

Ia pun menarik selimutnya untuk menutupi tubuh Baekhyun, lalu berjalan keluar kamarnya, dan berakhir sarapan sendirian di dapurnya.

 **.**

 **TBC/END?**

 **.**

 _a/n : mianhae *bow jeongmal mianhae *bow . ini sangat amat memalukan . maaf jika ini lbh pendek dr pd hot pants yang biasa yuni pake buat nyabe ._

 _ok, sebelumnya aku kasih pilihan update, sebulan sekali jml kata +/- 3k-4k atau dua minggu sekali +/- 2k-4k words? tp klo lg unmood panjangnya paling" +/- 1k words :"D_

 _ok maaf bgt klo pendek bgt . *bow *kabur_

 _ps : no edit, lgs copas dr wattpad :"v_

 _pss : ini aku ketik ulang d suatu bagian, jg karena ad reader yg coment.a membuatku membuka mata *eak dan setelah baca ulang, yg sebelumnya ternyat kesan.a kyk udh lama kenal gitu, jd rada ganjel_

 _psss : update rutin aku usahain mulai th dpn y :9_


	5. Mine?

**Animal Byun (ChanBaek)**

 **.**

 **Cast : Chanyeol Park & Baekhyun Byun**

 **.**

 **Another Cast : I dunno :3**

 **.**

 **Summary : Baekhyun, manusia spesial dengan kemampuan dapat merubah wujudnya menjadi berbagai binatang, mengalami kecelakaan yang membuat dirinya menjadi 'peliharaan' Chanyeol, seorang mahasiswa di universitas S. *opo ikih***

 **.**

 **WARN : MATURE CONTENT EXPLICIT CONTENT BxB YAOI GAY BDSM S &M**

 **.**

 **DIS : Ide asli dari gelombang pikiran gua/? yang d ubah menjadi sebuah tulisan yang dapat di baca, walau menyebabkan mual mual dan muntaber/? beberapa adegan bisa aja terinspirasi dari berbagai pihak, kayak ff milik master-nim sunbae-nim atau senpai nim atau terinspirasi dari film film bokep yang pernah gua tonton :v**

* * *

 **SELAMAT BUAT DOSA**

* * *

 **Part 4 : Mine?**

* * *

 **Chanyeol Pov**

Sudah hampir sebulan aku membiarkan makhluk bernama Baekhyun itu tinggal di apartemenku, dan dalam waktu selama itu pula, banyak hal berbeda yang terjadi, bahkan aku tak perlu repot repot ke club untuk 'bermain', karena bagiku, tubuh Baekhyun lebih baik dari pada jalang disana.

Aku melihat ke arah kalendar, hari ini adalah hari pertama libur akhir tahunku, dan kurasa bersantai di apartemen tidak lah hal yang buruk, tidur, makan, bermain video game, atau bermain di _club_ di daerah gangnam. _Well_ , itu adalah rencana liburanku biasanya, namun kali ini berbeda, ada makhluk lain yang tinggal disini.

"Chanyeol-ah, bukankah mulai hari ini adalah libur akhir tahunmu?" tanya Baekhyun dengan nada antusiasnya.

"Hm" jawabku singkat, karena aku tak ingin mengacaukan acara membaca novelku.

"Bagaimana jika kita pergi ke taman bermain? Lalu ke N tower saat tanggal tiga puluh satu? Ah dan juga berjalan jalan di taman kurasa sangat bagus"

"Hm" jawabku lagi.

"Chanyeol, kau mendengarkanku tidak?"

"Hm"

"Chanyeol, aku serius, apa kau mendengarkanku?"

"Seperti yang kau lihat Baek" ujarku sambil membalik halaman novel.

Tanpa kuduga, ia menduduki pangkuanku, membuatku refleks menatapnya dan menutup bukuku.

"Tapi yang kulihat kau tak mendengarkanku, tuan Park"

"Lalu apa?" tanyaku datar.

"Ayo bermain" ujarnya riang.

"Bukankah kau terus merengek lubangmu sakit saat aku mengajakmu untuk 'bermain'?"

Puk!

Baekhyun memukul kepalaku pelan, tidak sakit sama sekali, namun aku refleks meringis.

"Bukan bermain yang itu Park Chanyeol, maksudku ayo bermain di taman bermain, atau keluarlah dari apartemenmu ini sejenak, yang kulihat kau keluar apartemen untuk kuliah, belanja, dan membuang sampah, apa tidak ada kegiatan diluar sana yang menarik perhatianmu? Padahal mobilmu berjejer di _basement_ "

"Jika kau ingin keluar dari apartemenku, keluarlah" celetukku begitu saja.

"Kau mengusirku?"

Yang benar saja aku mengusir makhluk seperti ini, jika iya, sama saja aku merelakan mobil audi kesayanganku, hell no, kapan lagi aku mendapat 'peliharaan' seindah ini, bahkan anjing milik jongin jauh berada di bawah 'peliharaan' milikku ini, aku bahkan tak rela membiarkan Baekhyun melakukan skinship dengan siapa pun kecuali aku.

"Lalu apa maumu?"

"Bermain!"

"Ayo"

"Yay! A-hmpt!"

Dan dengan cepat aku membungkam bibirnya, mengecap bibirnya yang menurutku terasa sangat manis, mengulum bibir atas dan bawahnya secara bergantian. Lidahku menyapu bersih bibirnya, dan tanpa basa basi pun kumasukan lidahku ke dalam mulut Baekhyun, tak ada perlawanan sama sekali, bahkan ia terlihat menikmatinya. Tangan kiriku masuk ke dalam _t-shirt_ putihnya, mengusap usap punggungnya yang terkesan seperti punggung seorang wanita, apa lagi pinggangnya sempit. Sedangkan tangan kiriku masuk ke dalam celana Baekhyun, mengusap usap pantatnya, lalu meremasnya, membuat Baekhyun melenguh pelan, dan beberapa saat kemudian dia melepaskan ciuman ini secara sepihak.

"Chanyeol, ayo bermain, bukan 'bermain'" gerutunya dengan wajah yang ia buat kesal, namun semburat merah menyebar ke seluruh wajahnya.

"Setelah kita 'bermain' ok?" tawarku dengan sesekali meremas pantatnya.

"Tidak, aku tidak ingin berjalan seperti penguin" tolaknya, namun ia malah memaju mundurkan pantatnya.

"Tapi aku sudah keras"

"Kau bisa melakukan onani bukan"

"Aku akan lebih cepat selesai jika mulutmu yang melakukan"

"Tidak mau"

"Lebih cepat pula kita akan ke taman bermain"

"Baiklah"

Woah, tak kusangka membujuknya semudah itu.

Baekhyun pun turun dari pangkuanku, berlutut dihadapanku dan berada di antara kakiku, tangannya meraba raba celanaku dan tak lama kepalanya mendekat, mencium penisku yang masih terbalut kain. Baekhyun menjilati penisku dari luar celana hingga penisku benar benar keras.

"Apa lagi yang kau tunggu? Adikku merindukanmu" ujarku mengintrupsinya, sebenarnya aku sudah tak tahan lagi, penisku sakit sekali rasanya karena celana yang kugunakan.

Baekhyun pun akhirnya mengeluarkan penisku tanpa melepas celanaku, ia gigit kecil, cium, lalu jilat sebelum ia benar benar memasukkan seluruh batang keras itu kedalam mulutnya yang hangat. Baekhyun memaju mundurkan kepalanya, dan sesekali ia melirikku dengan tatapan menggodanya, sial. Aku pun mendorong keras keras kepala Baekhyun, membuat ia melakukan _deep throat_.

"Khh! Akh! Akha khag kha khakua?" Gumannya tak jelas, sedangkan aku masih menahan kepalanya agar tetap melahap penisku, dan ia pun berhenti sejenak, sepertinya ia masih kesal karena tersedak.

"Hehe, mian, cepat selesaikan itu, sebentar lagi aku sampai"

Baekhyun pun entah mengapa menjadi lebih semangat menghisap adikku. Astaga, sebenarnya ia bersemangat karena aku akan orgasme atau karena taman bermain. Beberapa menit kemudian aku pun mendapat orgasmeku, aku menyemprotkan cairanku kedalam mulutnya, aku pun menariknya dan langsung mencium mulutnya, membantu ia menelan cairanku.

"Sudah bukan? Ayo pergi" ujarnya sambil menarik lenganku. "Ayo bersiap Yeol!"

"Tunggu dulu, bagaimana dengan pakaianmu? Selama ini kau menggunakan bajuku bukan? Lebih baik kita belanja bajumu dulu"

* * *

"Chanyeol, apa ini tidak berlebihan? Bukankah kita hanya ke taman bermain saja?" ujar Baekhyun yang terlihat sedikit canggung.

"Dan menggunakan bajuku terus menerus begitu? Lagi pula bajuku terlihat kebesaran jika kau gunakan"

"Memangnya tubuhku sekecil apa?"

Aku tak membalas ucapannya dan hanya tersenyum. Yah, aku memang membelikannya tak sedikit pasang baju, dan juga dalaman tentunya.

"Gantilah pakaianmu dengan ini, aku tunggu diluar" kataku sambil memberikan dua tas belanja pada Baekhyun.

Beberapa menit kemudian, ia keluar dari toilet. Ia terlihat lebih manis dengan sweater pink dan juga sepatu adidas yang baru saja aku belikan untuknya.

"Ayo bermain" ujarnya riang layaknya anak kecil.

Astaga jika Baekhyun seperti ini, aku lupa dengan kepribadian liarnya saat kutunggangi itu, apa lagi wajahnya, saat ini ia terlihat begitu menggemaskan dengan senyum lebarnya yang khas, berbeda saat ia berada di bawahku, pada saat mulutnya terbuka dan mendesahkan namaku dan juga wajahnya yang begitu menggairahkan. Astaga, apa yang baru saja aku bayangkan.

* * *

Aku menahan tubuhku pada sebuah tiang lampu, kepalaku pusing dan perutku terasa mual. Astaga, kurasa aku akan muntah. Aku benar benar mengutuk benda dengan kereta yang melaju dengan cepat dan lintasannya itu.

"Oh ayolah Chanyeol, yang benar saja kau langsung mual hanya karena _roller coaster,_ bagaimana dengan tornado jika _roller coaster_ saja kau seperti ini" ujar Baekhyun sambil menunjuk ke wahana yang lain, dan kali ini aku benar benar akan pingsan jika menaikinya.

"Aku beli minuman saja, jika kau ingin menaikinya, pergilah sendiri, jika sudah selesai hampiri aku ke _food court_ " ujarku sambil melangkah pelan menjauhi Baekhyun dan menuju ke arah _food court_.

"Yeol!" Aku menoleh saat ia memanggilku. "Apa kau tak berpikir jika bisa saja aku kabur darimu?"

Aku berpikir sejenak sambil menatapnya.

"Kau tak mungkin kabur dariku, karena bertemu denganku adalah keberuntungan untukmu bukan?" Jawabku dengan nada penuh kepercayaan diri.

* * *

Aku mengutak atik ponselku selagi menunggu Baekhyun, hingga beberapa menit kemudian Baekhyun menghampiriku dan langsung duduk di hadapanku.

"Kau pasti menyesal tidak menaiki tornado, Yeol"

"Aku lebih menyesal jika aku menaiki benda itu" desisku sambil meminum _cola_ yang tinggal setengah.

Aku mengalihkan pandanganku ke arah Baekhyun yang ternyata sedari tadi memperhatikan wahana _merry go around_ , atau mungkin lebih tepatnya ia memperhatikan beberapa pasangan yang menaiki wahana itu. Lalu tak lama kepalanya bergerak ke arah lain, begitu pun tatapannya, kini teralihkan pada pasangan yang sedang asik memilih aksesoris bando seperti anak kecil, dan lagi, kepalanya kini menoleh ke pasangan yang membeli permen kapas.

"Baek?" panggilku dan ia hanya menatapku dengan tatapan 'apa?'. "Ayo" ajakku sambil berdiri dan menarik tangan Baekhyun agar segera pergi dari _food court_.

Aku menarik Baekhyun ke arah stand yang menjual aksesoris seperti pasangan yang tadi Baekhyun liat, mengambil sebuah bando telinga kucing berwarna putih dan memakaikannya pada Baekhyun.

"Ahjusshi, aku ambil yang ini" kataku pada penjual stand ini.

"Dan juga ini Ahjusshi" ujar Baekhyun tiba tiba dan memakaikanku sebuah bando telinga kucing hitam.

Dan setelah membayarnya, aku langsung menarik Baekhyun untuk membeli permen kapas.

"Pacarmu manis sekali anak muda" ujar penjual permen kapas itu.

"Ne?"

"Kau harus jaga baik baik dia"

"A...ah n...ne" jawabku canggung dan dengan senyum seadanya, sedangkan Baekhyun dari tadi hanya tersenyum malu. "Ayo Baek" aku pun akhirnya menggandeng tangan Baekhyun, lebih tepatnya menautkan jariku pada jari jari lentiknya.

 **Author Pov**

"Bagaimana kau taku jika aku ingin menaiki _merry go around_?" tanya Baekhyun begitu mereka selesai menaiki wahana itu.

"Terlihat jelas dari wajahmu" jawab Chanyeol sambil mengutak atik ponselnya, sebenarnya saat di wahana _merry go around_ , Chanyeol mengambil beberapa gambar Baekhyun, yah..., tidak beberapa sebenarnya, sangat banyak malah

"Sejelas itu kah?" Chanyeol pun hanya mengangguk. "Oh! Chanyeol aku ingin balon itu!" tunjuk Baekhyun pada sebuah balon yang ada di stand balon, dan tiba tiba saja ia berlari ke arah stand itu.

"Baek! jangan berlari" teriak Chanyeol agak keras, namun beberapa menit kemudian, Baekhyun sudah tersungkur di tanah, membuat Chanyeol refleks berlari ke arah Baekhyun.

"Chanyeol, sakit" rengek Baekhyun.

"Aish, sudah kubilang untuk tidak berlari, lihat kakimu, terluka kan?" bentak Chanyeol pada Baekhyun, karena memang Baekhyun menggunakan celana _jeans_ pendek di atas lutut. "Maaf, aku membentakmu, ayo naik kepunggungku" Chanyeol pun berbalik dan memberikan punggungnya pada Baekhyun, dan Baekhyun tanpa basa basi langsung naik ke punggung Chanyeol.

Chanyeol membawa Baekhyun ke bangku taman bermain yang paling dekat, dan disampingnya ada sebuah pancuran. Chanyeol mengambil sapu tangannya dan memberi air sapu tangannya lalu membersihkan luka Baekhyun dengan sapu tangnnya. Setelah selesai dengan luka Baekhyun, ia duduk di samping Baekhyun, membiarkan Baekhyun duduk sebentar.

"Untuk apa kau berlari?"

"Entahlah"

"Dasar bodoh" guman Chanyeol pelan, dan Baekhyun yang mendengarnya hanya menggidikkan bahunya.

Mereka terdiam cukup lama, dan lama kelamaan Baekhyun menjatuhkan kepalanya di bahu Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol" lirih Baekhyun, dan hanya dibalas gumanan oleh Chanyeol. "Aku ingin balon" ujarnya pelan.

"Kau masih menginginkan balon?"

"U-hum"

Chanyeol membuang nafasnya dengan sedikit kasar lalu menatap Baekhyun yang menyandar pada bahunya.

"Ayo" kata Chanyeol dan membuat Baekhyun bangun dari menyandarnya dan menatap Chanyeol.

"Kemana?"

"Pulang"

"Tapi ba-"

"Setelah kita membeli balon ok?"

Entah apa yang dipikran Chanyeol saat ini, Baekhyun berpikir jika Chanyeol sedikit berubah, hanya sedikit. Akhirnya mereka pulang dengan Baekhyun yang ada di punggung Chanyeol sambil membawa balon.

"Chanyeol"

"Hm?"

"Kau sakit?"

"Apa yang kau pikirkan hingga bertanya seperti itu?"

"Sikapmu sedikit aneh"

"Kau bahkan belum mengenalku lebih dalam, dan kau mengatakan hal itu?"

"Maaf" lirih Baekhyun. "Chanyeol"

"Hm?"

"Sebenarnya aku siapa?"

"Apa maksudmu?"

 **.**

 **TBC/END?**

 **.**

 _a/n : ya, kurang panjang, ya, kurang memuaskan, ya, banyak typo, ya, banyak kekurangan, astaga malang sekali nasib ff yang kubuat ini T.T aku janji bakal lebih berusaha lagi buat ff ini, biar tambah bgs, dan jg ga sering" kena writer block, untuk masalah panjangnya dan jadwal update, insyaallah mulai teratur tahun dpn :"3 jujur aj, aku belum nentuin konfliknya :"v ad saran?_


	6. Snow, Chocolate, You (Side Strory)

**Animal Byun (ChanBaek)**

 **.**

 **Cast : Chanyeol Park & Baekhyun Byun**

 **.**

 **Another Cast : I dunno :3**

 **.**

 **Summary : Baekhyun, manusia spesial dengan kemampuan dapat merubah wujudnya menjadi berbagai binatang, mengalami kecelakaan yang membuat dirinya menjadi 'peliharaan' Chanyeol, seorang mahasiswa di universitas S. *opo ikih***

 **.**

 **WARN : MATURE CONTENT EXPLICIT CONTENT BxB YAOI GAY BDSM S &M**

 **.**

 **DIS : Ide asli dari gelombang pikiran gua/? yang d ubah menjadi sebuah tulisan yang dapat di baca, walau menyebabkan mual mual dan muntaber/? beberapa adegan bisa aja terinspirasi dari berbagai pihak, kayak ff milik master-nim sunbae-nim atau senpai nim atau terinspirasi dari film film bokep yang pernah gua tonton :v**

* * *

 **SELAMAT BUAT DOSA**

* * *

 **Side Story : Snow, Chocolate, You**

* * *

 **Author Pov**

"Jadi apa yang kau inginkan di natalmu yang pertama denganku?"

Baekhyun berpikir, memikirkan jawaban yang tepat untuk pertanyaan Chaneyol, berpikir keras seperti berusaha mencari jawaban yang akan mendapat nilai sempurna.

"Salju, coklat panas, dan kau" jawab Baekhyun sambil membayangkan hal hal manis yang akan terjadi jika Chanyeol mewujudkannya. "Oh! Dan juga sebuah perapian" dan Baekhyun pun membayangkan dirinya dan Chanyeol yang berada di depan perapian, dengan coklat panas, berbagi selimut, dan juga dengan hujan salju diluar.

Namun, beda Baekhyun, beda Chanyeol. Chanyeol malah membayangkan dirinya duduk di sofa dengan jarak sekitar dua meter dari perapian, lalu Baekhyun berbaring di depannya, bersiap untuk disantapnya, lalu tangan Chanyeol yang memegang segelas coklat hangat, ia tuangkan sedikit pada paha Baekhyun, dan menjilatnya hingga ke paha dalam Baekhyun. Oh, Chanyeol bahkan membayangkan Baekhyun hanya menggunakan jaket merah khas natal. Ya, hanya jaket itu, hingga membuat kulit Baekhyun hampir terekspos semua. Dan terakhir, Chanyeol membayangkan dirinya yang menyetubuhi Baekhyun di dekat perapian. Salju? Persetan dengan salju, Chanyeol tak peduli benda putih dingin itu.

"Bagaimana dengan kadomu? Kira kira apa yang kau bayangkan?"

"Eung... Chanyeol?"

"Ya?"

"Aku ingin kau sebagai kadoku!" kata Baekhyun sambil merentangkan tangannya, layaknya anak kecil.

Lagi, beda Baekhyun, beda Chanyeol. Chanyeol malah membayangkan dirinya mendapat sekotak kado besar, dan begitu ia membukanya, di dalamnya terdapat Baekhyun yang telanjang bulat dengan kalung pita dan lonceng di lehernya dan juga Baekhyun yang memohon untuk disetubuhi. Bahkan hanya membayangkannya saja, Chanyeol hampir gila, oh, dan apa lagi jangan lupa kulit putih bersih Baekhyun yang terekspos.

"Chanyeol!" seru Baekhyun sambil menepuk pipi Chanyeol pelan. "Apa yang kau pikirkan hingga 'itu'mu mengeras?" tanya Baekhyun sambil mencolek colek adik Chanyeol dengan tampang polosnya, dan Chanyeol pun otomatis menggerang kecil. "Astaga Chanyeol, apa kau bisa sehari saja tidak mesum?"

"Aku mesum hanya padamu" ujar Chanyeol dengan seringai tajamnya.

Tangan Chanyeol menarik tangan Baekhyun yang Baekhyun gunakan untuk mencolek 'adik' Chanyeol, lalu memasukannya ke mulutnya, mengulum jari jari lentik Baekhyun dengan tatapan tajam Chanyeol yang tak lepas dari wajah Baekhyun.

"Ayo, kau harus bertanggung jawab karena membuatku seperti ini" kata Chanyeol sambil berdiri lalu menggendong Baekhyun ke kamarnya.

"Apa? Hei Chanyeol, bahkan aku tak melakukan apa apa" ronta Baekhyun sambil berusaha turun dari gendongan Chanyeol. Ia tak peduli jika harus jatuh dan merelakan bokongnya mencium lantai, dari pada bokongnya sakit karena terus di sodok, pikirnya.

"Ini salahmu karena terlalu menggoda untukku" balas Chanyeol sambil menghempaskan tubuh Baekhyun ke ranjangnya lalu menindihnya, dan tiba tiba saja bibir Chanyeol sudah melumat habis habisan bibir Baekhyun.

Zrash!

"Aaak! Astaga! Baekhyun kau menjijikan!"

Baekhyun mengubah dirinya menjadi kecoak, membuat Chanyeol histeris sendiri, bahkan ia tega memukul Baekhyun yang sebagai kecoak. Baekhyun benar benar sedang menjaga lubangnya saat ini, bahkan ia sampai pingsan karena Chanyeol refleks menyemprotkan obat anti serangga.

Zrash!

Dan Baekhyun pun kembali ke tubuh manusianya dengan keadaan pingsan.

"Ash, kenapa harus kecoak? Astaga, padahal hampir saja aku memasukimu, Baek. Aish, kau pingsan pula, astaga, maafkan aku"

Chanyeol pun terus saja berbicara sendiri karena saking takutnya dan khawatirnya, dan tadi ia benar benar jantungan. Chanyeol tak lagi dapat membayangkan bagaimana ia bisa berciuman dengan kecoak, sekalipun kecoak itu adalah Baekhyun.

 **.**

 **Side story end/tbc?**

 **.**

 _a/n : unemku ganti biji cabe yeay~ :"v ini cuma side story, jd dikit aj, kga ush banyak", maruk bgt klo banyak" -_- lagian ini cuma selingan :"v maap typonya nakal, atau hal hal sebangsanya, ga sempet ngedit, ini aj hrs.a d apdet pas kemarin malem, soal.a d wattpad sendiri udh aku post kemarin malem, dan aku baru sadar klo semalem jg pas maljum :"v_

 _oya, ada unem **pcy25** ngasih saran, tiap part ksh enaena, anjay~ gua bikin bag enaena aj udh keringet dingin duluan, dan terima kasih untuk **d14napink** , karena dirimu memberiku sebuah pencerahan '3'/ dan makasih yg udh nyadarin gua dr kesalahan" kyk yang d bilang **pinkeuxo** , njay gua kga nyadar klo tangan kiri ad dua :"v dan gua lupa, unem **iras004**_ _pernah tanya unem gua, tp gua lupa jwb :"v unem gua smagnae, sm kek unem gua sebelumnya di sini_

 _RnR?_


	7. Kejutan

**Animal Byun (ChanBaek)**

 **.**

 **Cast : Chanyeol Park & Baekhyun Byun**

 **.**

 **Another Cast : I dunno :3**

 **.**

 **Summary : Baekhyun, manusia spesial dengan kemampuan dapat merubah wujudnya menjadi berbagai binatang, mengalami kecelakaan yang membuat dirinya menjadi 'peliharaan' Chanyeol, seorang mahasiswa di universitas S. *opo ikih***

 **.**

 **WARN : MATURE CONTENT EXPLICIT CONTENT BxB YAOI GAY BDSM S &M**

 **.**

 **DIS : Ide asli dari gelombang pikiran gua/? yang d ubah menjadi sebuah tulisan yang dapat di baca, walau menyebabkan mual mual dan muntaber/? beberapa adegan bisa aja terinspirasi dari berbagai pihak, kayak ff milik master-nim sunbae-nim atau senpai nim atau terinspirasi dari film film bokep yang pernah gua tonton :v**

* * *

 **SELAMAT BUAT DOSA *hampir, mungkin***

* * *

 **PART 5 : Kejutan**

* * *

 **Auhor pov**

"Chanyeol..., Chanyeol-ah..."

Chanyeol mengerjapkan matanya begitu ia merasakan tubuhnya tergoncang. Begitu ia sadar jika Baekhyun membangunkannya, buru buru ia bangun dan duduk, ia tak ingin menyetubuhi Baekhyun pagi pagi buta, yah walaupun jauh di lubuk hati Chanyeol, ia sangat menginginkannya, tapi ia juga sayang pada tubuhnya, karena jika Baekhyun benar benar tidak menginginkan hal itu, dia akan menendang Chanyeol cukup kuat, dan Chanyeol sudah mengalami hal itu beberapa kali, membuat luka lebam tercetak di tubuh Chanyeol, namun Chanyeol juga mengambil keuntungan dengan menyuruh Baekhyun untuk melakukan sesuatu, entah itu berciuman dengannya dengan waktu yang Chanyeol tentukan, atau melakukan _oral_ pada Chanyeol, atau juga menari _striptease_ di depan Chanyeol. Yah, walaupun Chanyeol tak dapat merasakan lubang sempit Baekhyun, tapi Chanyeol cukup terhibur dengan hal yang Baekhyun lakukan. Selain menendang, Baekhyun juga mengubah bentuknya seperti saat natal kemarin, namun Baekhyun akan mem- _blacklist_ wujud kecoa, karena badannya lebih sakit dari pada saat bercinta dengan Chanyeol.

" _W...wae_ Baek?" tanya Chanyeol dengan suara yang menurut Baekhyun sangat _sexy_. Suara bass Chanyeol terdengar lebih _sexy_ saat bangun tidur, menurut Baekhyun. Dan saat ini, malah Baekhyun yang ingin ditunggangi oleh Chanyeol.

"Jongin datang"

"Jong... siapa?"

"Kim Jongin, Pria _sexy_ berkulit coklat itu" ujar Baekhyun polos membuat Chanyeol tiba tiba saja menindih Baekhyun.

"Apa katamu?" tanya Chanyeol tepat di samping telinga Baekhyun. "Siapa yang kau katakan _sexy_?" kali ini Chanyeol mengatakannya sambil diakhiri dengan jilatan sensual pada telinga Baekhyun.

"J...jonginh..." jawab Baekhyun sambil tidak sengaja menyebutnya sambil mendesah. "Akh!" pekik Baekhyun saat ia merasakan telinganya panas.

"Bahkan kau mendesahkan namanya, anak nakal" ujar Chanyeol sambil meremas adik Baekhyun, membuat pemiliknya melenguh.

"Yak! Park Chanyeol! Apa kau masih tertidur? Oh ayolah, hari ini ada mata kuliah si pirang" Hampir saja Chanyeol melucuti baju Baekhyun, suara teriakan Jongin menghentikannya.

"Sialan kau Kim" umpat Chanyeol sambil melihat ke arah luar kamarnya. "Kau masih ada hutang hukuman padaku" ujar Chanyeol dengan seringai yang sangat mengerikan, namun juga sangat menggoda.

Chanyeol pun segera membuka pintu untuk Jongin.

"Ada apa?"

"Ada apa? Ada apa?! Ada apa katamu?! Astaga Park, kau lupa jika kita ada kelas pagi ha? Ayo, segera bersiap, aku tak ingin membuat laporan tambahan untuk dosen pirang itu" kata Jongin sambil meyeret Chanyeol ke dalam apartemen lalu mendorong ke arah kamar mandi yang ada di kamar Chanyeol.

"Miauw~" Chanyeol menoleh ke arah bawah, yang ternyata Baekhyun sudah menjadi kucing.

"Oh, Baekkie~ apa kau sudah makan? Hei Chanyeol, kau segera ke kamar mandi dan bersiaplah, _ppali ppali ppali_!" seru Jongin sambil sedikit berteriak ke arah Chanyeol lalu menggendong Baekhyun, Baekkie tepatnya.

* * *

"Hei hitam" panggil Chanyeol pada Jongin, dan dibalas oleh Jongin dengan gumanan karena mulutnya yang penuh.

"Kau tau situs yang menjual _sex toys_?"

Brush!

Jongin refleks memuncratkan sandwich yang masih penuh di mulutnya, memang terdengar tidak realistis karena makanan, bahkan hal itu sepertinya hanya ada di komik komik saja, namun, Jongin dapat melakukan hal itu. Chanyeol entah mengapa sangat bersyukur, mungkin karena ia sedang tidak duduk di hadapan Jongin, karena jika ia duduk di hadapan jongin, sudah pasti ia menjadi korban sandwich Jongin.

"Jadi, kau tau tidak?" tanya Chanyeol lagi sambil memberikan minuman pada Jongin.

"Sebenarnya ada apa denganmu? Kenapa kau tiba tiba menanyakan hal itu padaku?"

"Aku hanya ingin saja" jawab Chanyeol yang sialnya di tangkap Jongin dalam artian lain. "Untuk memuaskan diriku mungkin" ujar Chanyeol dengan tampang tak berdosanya, namun dikepalanya sudah terbayang tubuh Baekhyun yang di pasangi beberapa _sex toys_ , dan lagi lagi Jongin salah menangkap arti, dan itu membuatnya _shock_ berat, ia tak menyangka jika sahabat sehidup sematinya ini akan seperti itu.

"Woa, _wait dude_ , bukankah kau bisa mengeluarkan uangmu untuk memuaskan dirimu, kau tau, ada club baru di daerah cheongdam"

Chanyeol diam sejenak, menatap ke arah Jongin dengan tatapan yang menurut Jongin sangat mengerikan. Chanyeol mencoba melihat ekspresi Jongin, ia penasaran dengan apa yang dipikirkan Jongin.

"Oh ayolah Park, tatapanmu itu, astaga, aku hampir muntah jika kau menatapku seperti itu" ujar Jongin sambil menutup mata Chanyeol dengan tangannya.

"Hei, sebenarnya apa yang kau pikirkan, ha? Kau berpikir jika aku yang menggunakan benda itu di tubuhku?" tanya Chanyeol dengan nada yang sangat amat datar.

"Bukankah seperti itu?" tanya Jongin balik dengan wajah yang dibuat sok polos.

"Astaga..." Chanyeol membuang nafasnya dengan kasar, ia tak menyangka jika ia bisa betah bersama Jongin dari lahir hingga sekarang, yah mereka sudah dekat sejak kecil karena orang tua mereka.

"Akan kuberi tau, asal kau memberi tauku akan kau gunakan pada siapa"

"Pada jalangku" ujar Chanyeol, namun sedetik kemudian, perasaannya menjadi tak enak, ia merasa aneh jika menyebut Baekhyun sebagai jalangnya.

"Jalangmu?"

"Ah, tidak, maksudku, begitulah"

"Kau bersikap aneh" ucap Jongin dengan mata yang sedikit menyipit. "Tapi, akan tetap kuberi tau, tenang saja, dan tentu dengan syarat, kenalkan aku dengannya" Chanyeol masih diam. "Ok, kalau begitu aku pergi dulu, aku ada bimbingan karir setelah ini"

* * *

"Kau yakin akan membeli sebanyak itu? Ah tidak, barangnya sedikit, tapi harganya..." Jongin menggantungkan kata katanya, merasa tak sanggup mengeluarkan sederet angka yang menjadi total pembelian Chanyeol.

"Ada apa? Ini tak sampai dua ratus dolar"

"Apa katamu? Ah astaga, baiklah, bagimu itu adalah hal yang mudah, yah aku hampir lupa"

"Kau mengatakan seakan kau baru mengenalku"

Jongin pun hanya diam saja, ia masih terkejut dengan yang di beli Chanyeol, ia tak menyangka jika Chanyeol akan langsung memborong barang barang nista itu, ia kira Chanyeol hanya akan membeli sebuah _vibrator_ untuk coba coba atau _sex toys_ lainnya. Namun ternyata diluar dugaan, Chanyeol membeli _vibrator_ , _dildo_ , tali, kondom bergigi, _cock ring_ , gag _ball_ , cambuk, dan benda benda lainnya.

"Sebenarnya akan kau gunakan pada siapa benda benda itu?"

Chanyeol terdiam sejenak, ia berpikir, apa ia harus memperkenalkan Baekhyun hanya sebagai manusia, atau Baekhyun yang sebenarnya.

"Aku tak yakin akan memperkenalkan padamu atau tidak"

"Wae?"

"Kau pasti terkejut, bahkan pingsan"

Jongin terdiam sejenak, dan tak lama tawanya meledak heboh. "Huwahahahaha! Kau bercanda? Serius, Yeol, kau tak pernah berhasil memberiku sebuah kejutan, aku selalu mengetahui kejutan itu sebelum kau beri tau" setelah mengatakan hal itu, Jongin kembali tertawa heboh, membuat orang orang yang ada di sekitarnya melihat ke arahnya dengan tatapan aneh. "Seorang Park Chanyeol akan memberiku sebuah kejutan, astaga semalam aku bermimpi apa" lanjutnya dan terkadang masih tertawa.

"Terserah kau, namun jika kau sudah mengetahui sendiri, jangan pingsan, karena pasti saat itu juga pasti aku tidak ada di sampingmu"

"Ok, jadi kapan kau akan menunjukan ke-ju-tan itu padaku? Ah, tidak, kurasa kau harus memberi tauku selesai kuliah" ucap Jongin yang di balas gumanan oleh Chanyeol.

* * *

"Kau gila?"

"Hanya Jongin, kumohon"

"Tidak tidak tidak, apa kau bisa menjamin? Apa kau tak takut jika orang lain juga mengetahui selain Jongin"

Chanyeol menghela nafasnya, sudah beberapa menit ia beradu argumen dengan Baekhyun tentang hal yang akan menjadi 'kejutan' bagi Jongin. Baekhyun tentu tak ingin dirinya diketahui oleh orang banyak, karena Baekhyun sendiri masih takut dengan kejadian dua tahun yang lalu, sungguh ia sangat takut jika saja orang yang mengenal si gila Uhm atau asistennya yang tak kalah gila itu menemukannya lalu mengenalinya, bisa saja uji coba itu akan berlanjut lagi bukan?.

"Hanya Jongin" ucap Chanyeol dengan tatapan yang berbeda, dan itu ia lakukan untuk meyakinkan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun terdiam sejenak, ia mengalihkan pandangannya dari Chanyeol sambil menggigit bibirnya, masih terlihat jelas raut ragunya. Chanyeol pun akhirnya menarik Baekhyun ke pelukannya, mencoba meyakinkan Baekhyun sekali lagi. Chanyeol kira akan sangat mudah membujuk Baekhyun, ia kira Baekhyun tak masalah dengan hal ini, namun yang ia lihat raut ketakutan Baekhyun yang sangat jelas.

"Maaf aku memaksamu, tapi jika ada hal buruk yang terjadi, aku akan melindungimu" ucap Chanyeol tepat di samping telinga Baekhyun dengan lembut, membuat Baekhyun merasakan kehangatan secara tiba tiba. Memang terdengar berlebihan, namun memang kenyataannya, mungkin itu juga karena Baekhyun sudah lama tidak merasakan hal yang seperti Chanyeol lakukan. "Jika kau tidak mau, aku tak memaksamu, kembali lah ke bentuk kucing jika kau ingin keluar" kata Chanyeol sambil melepas pelukannya, dan hal itu sangat disayangkan oleh Baekhyun.

Chanyeol pun akhirnya melangkah ke arah pintu kamarnya, berniat keluar dari kamar dan menemui Jongin, namun pergerakannya terhenti saat ia merasakan ujung bajunya ditarik, dan saat ia melihat ke arah tangan itu, ia langsung berbalik dan mengusap kepala pemilik tangan itu, sambil tersenyum lembut, membuat Baekhyun yang melihatnya merona hingga ujung telinga.

"Aih... lucunya" ucap Chanyeol secara refleks.

Poof!

Tiba tiba ssaja keluar telinga anjing di sisi kepala Baekhyun, membuat wajahnya terlihat semakin merah.

"Chanyeol, aku... mempercayaimu, Jongin juga kurasa pria yang baik"

Chanyeol tersenyum mendengar ucapan Baekhyun, ia pun menunjuk ke arah kepalanya, seakan akan memberi tau tentang telinga Baekhyun agar cepat cepat di hilangkan, lalu menarik lengan Baekhyun, namun lagi lagi pergerakannya terhenti saat ia merasakan Baekhyun tak bergerak.

"Ada apa heum? Takut?" tanyanya sambil sedikit menunduk, mensejajarkan wajahnya dengan Baekhyun.

"Bolehkah aku mendapat pelukan lagi?" tanya Baekhyun malu malu.

Kali ini Chanyeol tertawa kecil saat mendengar permintaan Baekhyun, dan tak lama ia berkata, "kemarilah" sambil menarik Baekhyun dalam pelukannya, lalu menaruh dagunya di ujung kepala Baekhyun dan sesekali mengusap rambut Baekhyun. Mungkin saat ini Baekhyun sedang memasukan 'pelukan Chanyeol' dalam daftar hal favoritnya.

Setelah Baekhyun puas dengan pelukan Chanyeol, Chanyeol pun segera menarik Baekhyun keluar kamarnya, untuk memperkenalkan Baekhyun, bukan Baekkie. Begitu Chanyeol keluar, dapat ia dengar dengan sangat amat jelas suara Jongin yang langsung masuk ke telinganya.

"Ya! Park Chanyeol, sebenarnya apa yang kau lakukan didalam? Lama sekali, apa kau sedang onani?"

"Jaga mulutmu Kim Jongin"

"Ngomong ngomong, dimana Baekkie?"

Baekhyun yang mendengar Chanyeol kesal karena digoda oleh Jongin pun hanya tertawa kecil. Posisi Jongin yang duduk membelakangi, tentu tidak dapat melihat keberadaan Baekhyun yang sudah ada di samping Chanyeol, dan begitu Jongin menyadari jika Chanyeol tak menjawabnya, ia menoleh ke belakangnya, dan refleks, ia menyemburkan jus apel yang belum melewati tenggorokannya.

"Chanyeol! Siapa dia? Kau apakan dia? Astaga Chanyeol, apa yang sudah kau lakukan pada anak dibawah umur? Tolong Yeol, kau masih muda, dan kau tak ingin bukan jika dicap pedofilia karena mencabuli anak dibawah umur?"

"Sungguh Kim Jongin, siapa yang mencabuli siapa!?" seru Chanyeol tepat di depan muka Jongin, dan setelah itu Chanyeol menarik Baekhun untuk duduk di sofa yang lain.

"A..., atau mungkin dia sepupumu? Chanyeol, kenapa kau tak pernah bercerita jika mempunyai sepupu semanis dia? Kau kan bisa saja menjodohkanku dengannya"

"Tentu aku tak pernah menceritakannya padamu, karena dia milikku" balas Chanyeol dengan tekanan di akhirnya, membuatnya seakan akan Baekhyun memang dipatenkan untuk Chanyeol seorang.

"Aish, Oh! atau dia itu jal-" kalimat Jongin terpotong saat Chanyeol memberikan tatapan membunuh untuk Jongin. "Ah, maksudku, jadi namanya siapa hm?"

Baekhyun yang awalnya menatap bingung ke arah Chanyeol karena ucapan Jongin terhenti begitu saja, kini menatap Jongin sambil tersenyum.

"Baekhyun _iminida_ " ucapnya.

"Baekhyun? Baek? kenapa namamu mirip dengan Baekkie? ah, ngomong ngomong Baekkie, dimana dia?"

"Dia di sebelahku, Jongin"

"Yang kulihat di sebelahmu itu Baekhyun, Chanyeol" Jongin terdiam sejenak. "Buwahahah! Jangan bercanda Park, maksudmu Baekhyun adalah kucing berbulu putih itu? Hahah! Candaanmu sungguh tak lucu"

Zrash!

Baekhyun pun merubah dirinya menjadi kucing untuk meyakinkan Jongin.

"Huwa! Apa itu!?" Sontak Jongin pun berteriak layaknya gadis sekolah menengah yang takut pada serangga.

"Kejutan..." Kata Chanyeol datar.

"A... Apa?" Dan detik selanjutnya, Jongin sudah tak sadarkan diri.

"Sudah kubilang kau akan terkejut, bahkan sampai pingsan, astaga..."

* * *

"Chanyeol! Jongin sudah sadar!" Seru Baekhyun pada Chanyeol yang sedang ada di dapur untuk mengambil air mineral untuk Jongin, dan kebetulan sekali Jongin sudah sadar.

"Huwa! Kau!" Jongin yang sadar langsung berteriak begitu ia mengetahui jika Bakehyun berada di sampingnya sambil mengacungkan jarinya tepat di depan wajah Baekhyun, membuat Baekhyun sedikit tersinggung.

"Ya, aku tau, kau terkejut, tapi caramu menunjukku dan ekspresimu itu membuatku tersinggung, Kim Jongin" ucap Baekhyun sambil menepis tangan Jongin.

"O...oh maaf"

Chanyeol yang baru saja dari dapur, segera duduk di samping Baekhyun, seperti tadi, dan Jongin membenarkan posisi duduknya.

"Jadi, sebenarnya kau ini apa?"

Chanyeol pun menceritakan semua yang ia ketahui, dan Baekhyun hanya diam saja, ia merasa tak perlu menceritakannya, karena sepertinya Chanyeol dapat melakukannya.

"Uhm Jaegu? Oh! Dia dosen pembimbing pertamaku, namun tak lama dia meninggal, well, dia memang sedikit gila kurasa" komentar Jongin saat Chanyeol selesai bercerita. "Bagaimana dengan keluargamu?"

Chanyeol diam, apa lagi Baekhyun, wajahnya malah terlihat pucat. Jujur saja, Baekhyun sangat merindukan keluarganya, sudah lama ia tak menyinggung keluarganya, memikirkannya saja tidak, karena jika ia memikirkannya, ia malah merasa sedih.

"Ah, maaf jika ini menyinggungmu"

"Tidak, akan kuceritakan, lagi pula Chanyeol juga belum mengetahuinya" Baekhyun menarik nafas yang penjang, bersiap menceritakan masa lalunya, lagi. "Aku sebelumnya sudah dinyatakan hilang selama sebulan karena aku dijadikan bahan percobaan oleh Jaegu, dan setelah dua bulan, orang tuaku sepertinya menyerah, dan aku mendengar kabar jika keluargaku pindah ke jepang, setelah itu, beberapa minggu kemudian kabar kematian Jaegu menyebar"

Jongin diam, Chanyeol diam, dan Baekhyun pun menunduk. Chanyeol pun menarik Baekhyun ke dalam rengkuhannya. Jongin yang pada saat itu merasa tidak enak, memutuskan untuk segera pulang.

"Jongin" panggil Chanyeol, dan Jongin pun menoleh ke arah Chanyeol sebelum ia benar benar keluar dari apartemen Chanyeol. "Jangan beritahu hal ini pada siapa pun, ok?"

"Kau bisa mengandalkanku, Park"

* * *

Saat ini Chanyeol sedang bermalas malasan dengan Baekhyun di ranjangnya, dengan posisi Baekhyun yang berada dalam pelukannya.

"Sudah merasa lebih baik?" Tanya Chanyeol yang dibalas anggukan oleh Baek. "Hei, kau masih berhutang hukuman padaku"

"Ugh..., Chanyeol, apa harus pada saat yang seperti ini?" Tanya Baekhyun sambil mengeratkan pelukannya pada Chanyeol dan menenggelamkan wajahnya pada dada bidang Chanyeol.

"Yah..., tidak juga, tidak untuk saat ini, mungkin nanti malam, atau besok pagi, atau besok si- aw!" Chanyeol meringis saat perutnya terasa sakit karena cubitan Baekhyun.

"Jangan membahasnya dulu, bodoh, iya aku tau, pasti aku akan mendapatkan hukuman darimu, ok?" Ujar Baekhyun dengan nada sedikit kesal.

"Haha, baiklah, maafkan aku heum?"

"Heung..., terserah, aku ingin tidur" dan sekali lagi, Baekhyun mengeratkan pelukannya, begitu pun Chanyeol, hingga tak lama, Chanyeol mendengar dengkuran halus dari Baekhyun. Chanyeol yang mendnegarnya pun hanya tersenyum.

 **.**

 **TBC/END?**

 **.**

 _a/n : Happy new year guys! Tx buat yang nyempetin diri buat baca ff abal abal dari gua sampe ganti tahun gini wkaka :"v Y_ _ah, gua d amuk sm **iras004** :"v maapkeun aku,demi pup gua lupa ngasih tau :"v buat_ _**fitrysukma39**_ _, serah gua dong, kan yg ngesot gua jg :"v eh tp bener jg y, dr s magnae k biji cabe kga ad nyambung"nya :'"v_

 _Oya, biar enak, jan manggil gua thor atau sebangsanya, panggil aja nyet *eh jangan ding, panggil aj gua S karena dulu pen name gua kan nama.a S Magnae, dan S sendiri itu adalah huruf awal nama gua, kan lbh singkat tuh y, dan buat yg pen deket atau mau ngobrol, invite pin bbm gua aj 5C7E9119, nah juga tuh **OliviaChoi 11** , mungkin lu bs invite gua, dan meneliti gua ini cwo atau cwe *promosi :"v tp lu bs nanyain gender gua np he? trs lu bs blg gender gua cwo gmn awal mulanya? O_o _

_Udh gitu aj y, jan lupa Review.a, udh gua usahain update cepet, d panjangin epep.a kyk anunya Jongin, maaf aj klo msh banyak typo, maaf jg klo gua msh banyak kesalahan *np kyk udh mau puasa aj*, sekali lagi..._

 _HAPPY NEW YEAR GUYS~ XOXO~~ :*_

 _eh, kelupaan, *ekhem bdsm mau d taruh mn? *smirk_


	8. Yours?

**Animal Byun (ChanBaek)**

 **.**

 **Cast : Chanyeol Park & Baekhyun Byun**

 **.**

 **Another Cast : I dunno :3**

 **.**

 **Summary : Baekhyun, manusia spesial dengan kemampuan dapat merubah wujudnya menjadi berbagai binatang, mengalami kecelakaan yang membuat dirinya menjadi 'peliharaan' Chanyeol, seorang mahasiswa di universitas S. *opo ikih***

 **.**

 **WARN : MATURE CONTENT EXPLICIT CONTENT BxB YAOI GAY BDSM S &M**

 **.**

 **DIS : Ide asli dari gelombang pikiran gua/? yang d ubah menjadi sebuah tulisan yang dapat di baca, walau menyebabkan mual mual dan muntaber/? beberapa adegan bisa aja terinspirasi dari berbagai pihak, kayak ff milik master-nim sunbae-nim atau senpai nim atau terinspirasi dari film film bokep yang pernah gua tonton :v**

* * *

 **SELAMAT BUAT DOSA**

* * *

 **PART 6 : Yours?**

* * *

 **Auhor pov**

"A-aah..." Baekhyun benar benar mendesah hebat saat ia akhirnya dapat melakukan ejakulasinya. "Yak!" pekik Baekhyun begitu orang yang dibawahnya itu terlihat selesai dengan pekerjaannya. "Chanyeol, kau gila? Menahan _orgasme_ ku selama setengah jam?"

"Salahmu mendesahkan nama si hitam"

"Tapi kan itu juga karenamu"

"Lagipula kau menikmatinya kan?"

"Penisku sakit..." keluh Baekhyun sambil mengusap penisnya yang sudah tertutup kain, namun entah kenapa Chanyeol yang melihat itu malah merasa terangsang. "Lebih baik lubangku yang sakit dari pada penisku" ujar Baekhyun tanpa sadar, dan hal itu tentu membuat Chanyeol lebih dari kata terangsang.

"Jadi kau lebih memilih penisku memasuki lubangmu dari pada aku menahan _orgasme_ mu?" tanya Chanyeol dan Baekhyun hanya bisa diam, Baekhyun merasa menyesal akan perkataannya yang bisa bisanya meluncur dengan sangat mudahnya. "Kalau begitu, siapkan lubangmu, Baek" ujar Chanyeol seduktif tepat di bawah telinga Baekhyun, lalu menghirup aroma khas Baekhyun dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di leher Baekhyun, mencium leher Baekhyun, menjilat, lalu menghisap, dan menggigit leher Baekhyun hingga terlihat bercak merah di sana.

Chanyeol menginginkan Baekhyun sekarang, ingin merasakan sempit dan hangatnya lubang Baekhyun, ingin merasakan kembali rasanya berada di dalam Baekhyun sambil menumbuk prostat Baekhyun hingga Baekhyun mendesah lebih hebat lagi.

Chanyeol menarik Baekhyun yang masih duduk di sofanya dan menyuruh Baekhyun untuk duduk di ranjangnya. Sebenarnya, perasaan Baekhyun mulai tidak enak, apa lagi melihat ekspresi Chanyeol yang sulit ia tebak, dan biasanya, jika Chanyeol terlihat seperti itu, itu berarti Chanyeol sedang menahan nafsunya, dan siap diledakkan kapan saja, termasuk sekarang.

Chanyeol menarik baju Baekhyun hingga membuat Baekhyun topless, lalu membuka laci nakasnya, tempat ia biasa menyimpan dasi sekolahnya dulu. Chanyeol mengambil dasi hitamnya lalu mulai menidurkan Baekhyun lalu menindihnya, tangannya pun sudah bersiap untuk mengikat kedua tangan Baekhyun di atas, namun baru saja ia menarik kedua tangan Baekhyun ke atas, ia ingat artikel yang tadi ia baca saat kelas pagi yang membosankan di kampus. Chanyeol pun turun dari ranjangnya dan menuju ke arah dapur untuk mengambil sesuatu. Baekhyun yang bingung hanya mengernyitkan dahinya, padahal ia juga sedang menginginkan Chanyeol.

Tak lama, Chanyeol kembali dengan segelas es batu di tangannya, ia pun menaruh gelas itu di nakasnya setelah sebelumnya ia memasukan satu es di mulutnya lalu menghancurkannya dengan giginya. Chanyeol kembali mengikat kedua tangan Baekhyun dengan dasinya pada _headboard_ -nya. Chanyeol mencium Baekhyun selagi ia mengikat kedua tangan Baekhyun, dan Baekhyun agak mengernyit saat merasakan sensasi dingin di ciuman mereka karena es yang masih ada di mulut Chanyeol. Chanyeol menyudahi ciuman mereka dan menyisakan beberapa es di dalam mulutnya, mulai merangkak turun dan mengecup tubuh Baekhyun, sesekali ia jilat bagian tubuh Baekhyun yang merupakan titik sensitifnya, membuat Baekhyun mulai mendesah, apa lagi rasa dingin yang dihasilkan es itu membuat nafsunya meningkat drastis.

Chanyeol sudah berada tepat di depan penis Baekhyun, dan tanpa basa basi ia masukan penis Baekhyun yang ukurannya tidak lebih besar darinya ke mulutnya yang masih ada beberapa bongkahan es kecil, membuat Baekhyun memekik kecil karena merasakan dingin di penisnya. Chanyeol mengoral Baekhyun hingga Baekhyun benar benar keras sekarang, namun begitu Baekhyun akan mendapat _orgasme_ nya, Chanyeol melepas penis Baekhyun dari mulutnya, membuat Baekhyun menggerang kecil pada Chanyeol.

"Tidak secepat itu sayang" kata Chanyeol sambil mengambil es lagi dan menghancurkannya kembali di dalam mulutnya dan satu lagi untuk ia genggam.

Baekhyun yang wajahnya sudah merah karena kegiatan panasnya dengan Chanyeol, bertambah merah karena panggilan yang di ucapkan Chanyeol, apa lagi Chanyeol mengatakan dengan seringai mautnya.

Chanyeol menarik kedua kaki Baekhyun dan menaruhnya di kedua pundaknya, membuat kedua mata Chanyeol dapat melihat dengan jelas lubang Baekhyun yang sangat sempit itu. Chanyeol menyodorkan tangannya yang membawa es ke arah mulut Baekhyun, dan tanpa di perintah, Baekhyun mengulum jari Chanyeol sekaligus es yang Chanyeol pegang. Tangan Chanyeol yang lain, ia bawa untuk meremas pantat Baekhyun, lalu naik, meraba perut rata Baekhyun, naik lagi, dan bermain dengan salah satu nipple milik Baekhyun. Chanyeol membungkukkan badannya, berniat meraih puting Baekhyun yang lain dengan mulutnya lalu bermain dengan lidahnya. Tangan Chanyeol pun turun ke pantat Baekhyun dan kembali meremasnya lalu sesekali memukulnya sedikit keras, membuat Baekhyun sedikit memekik dan sedikit kewalahan karena jari Chanyeol dan esnya masih di mulut Baekhyun.

Chanyeol menarik wajahnya kembali, dan kali ini menghadap ke arah lubang Baekhyun dan juga menarik tangannya dan es yang mengecil di mulut Baekhyun.

"Annyeong, pintu surga duniaku" ujar Chanyeol, membuat Baekhyun entah mengapa kembali merona, dan Chanyeol yang melihat itu hanya menyeringai kecil.

Chanyeol pun mendekatkan wajahnya ke dalam belahan pantat Baekhyun lalu menjilati bagian luar lubang Baekhyun, tanpa ada niat memasukkan lidahnya kedalam lubang Baekhyun. Tak lama, tiba tiba saja Chanyeol memasukkan jarinya sekaligus esnya kedalam lubang Baekhyun.

"Apa kau pernah merasakan sperma dingin Baek?" tanya Chanyeol sambil melepas celananya, dan mempersiapkan benda berharganya.

"Belum tentu saja, apa kau memilikinya?" jawab Baekhyun dengan tatapan menggodanya, dan dapat dengan jelas kilatan nafsu memenuhi kedua bola mata mungil Baekhyun.

"Jika kau berhasil membuatku orgasme dua kali dalam waktu lima menit, kau akan mendapatkannya"

"Apa? Hei, itu tidak adil, kau bahkan dapat menahan orgasmemu selama setengah jam, dan lagi tanganku terikat, kalau begitu lupakan" protes Baekhyun dan itu membuat Chanyeol terlihat berpikir sejenak.

"Baiklah jika kau ingin terikat seperti itu semalaman"

"Apa? Hei, Chanyeol berikan aku pilihan lain" Baekhyun pun mulai memohon.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu, tanganmu kulepas, tapi kau harus membuatku orgasme dua kali dalam waktu tiga menit atau tanganmu tetap seperti itu, tapi kau mendapat tambahan waktu tiga menit"

Kali ini Baekhyun yang berfikir, memikirkan cara mana yang lebih efektif.

"Aku pilih yang kedua" jawab Baekhyun, walau ia juga tidak terlalu yakin dengan apa yang akan ia lakukan.

Chanyeol mulai melepas celananya dan mengeluarkan 'senjata khusus Baekhyun' dari tempatnya. Chanyeol benar benar tersiksa karena penisnya tertahan oleh celananya yang agak ketat, apa lagi tubuh Baekhyun yang sedari tadi terus menggodanya. Chanyeol mulai memposisikan dirinya agar mudah memasuki Baekhyun, ia angkat salah satu kaki Baekhyun dan ia taruh di pundaknya, membuat tubuh Baekhyun sedikit miring.

"Ayo mulailah ' _menyanyi_ ', Baek" ujar Chanyeol dan tiba tiba saja ia sudah melesakkan penisnya ke lubang Baekhyun dan membuat Baekhyun memekik, apa lagi Chanyeol memasukkannya tanpa pelumas apa pun.

" _Fvck_! milikmu semakin besar saja" kata Baekhyun sambil mengetatkan lubangnya.

"Benarkah? Kukira lubangmu yang bertambah sempit"

"A-akh! Lebih dalam Yeol" kata Baekhyun begitu ia masih belum merasakan kepala penis Chanyeol menemukan benda yang membuat dirinya merasakan surga dunia.

Chanyeol pun terus menyodok lubang Baekhyun tanpa ampun dengan iringan desahan dari mulut Baekhyun, dan ia baru menyadari sesuatu, Baekhyun mendesah lebih hebat dari biasanya, dan itu membuat penisnya lebih cepat mengeras. Ia berpikir jika Baekhyun sengaja mendesah lebih keras untuk mempercepat orgasmnya.

"Kau sengaja mendesah seperti ini heum?" tanya Chanyeol sambil mendekatkan wajahnya pada ceruk leher Baekhyun, dan Baekhyun hanya sibuk dengan desahan frustasinya karena tangannya tak bisa ia gunakan untuk melampiaskan kenikmatannya.

"Ah! Disitu, _fvck me harder, push your cock into my hole_ , Yeol, _Deeperh_..." Nafsu Chanyeol benar benar berada di puncak begitu ia mendengar _dirty talk_ milik Baekhyun. Chanyeol tak tau dari mana Baekhyun mempelajari kata kata kotor itu, namun ia sangat menyukainya.

Sudah tiga menit berlalu dan Baekhyun baru saja mendapat orgasmenya, sedangkan Chanyeol belum, dan Baekhyun hampir putus asa. Batin Baekhun terus berteriak dan berdoa agar Chanyeol segera mendapatkan orgasmenya.

"Ahh!" Chanyeol menggerang begitu ia mendapat orgasme pertamanya, dan Baekhyun sangat lega dan senang merasakan holenya begitu penuh dan hangat, menandakan jika Chanyeol sudah mencapai puncaknya.

"Chanyeol" panggil Baekhyun dan di jawab gumanan oleh Chanyeol karena ia masih sibuk meraup oksigen di sekitarnya. "Kau masih berhutang jawaban padaku" entah mengapa Baekhyun malah mengingat pertanyaannya saat di taman bermain.

"Apa?"

"Sebenarnya aku siapa?" tanya Baekhyun dengan tatapan langsung pada kedua mata Chanyeol. "Aku siapa untukmu?"

Chanyeol membuka ikatan di tangan Baekhyun, dan tiba tiba saja ia menarik tubuh Baekhyun yang mulai lemas, membuat kaki Baekhyun yang ada di pundak Chanyeol terjatuh. Chanyeol tiba tiba saja memeluk erat tubuh Baekhyun, menenggelamkan wajahnya pada perpotongan leher dan pundak Baekhyun. Baekhyun yang tidak mengerti pun akhirnya memaju mundur kan pinggulnya, karena ia takut kehabisan waktu.

"Hentikan, Baek, tetaplah seperti ini" ujar Chanyeol, membuat Baekhyun sedikit merinding karena bibir Chanyeol yang menyentuh kulitnya.

"Chanyeol?" Chanyeol diam saat Baekhyun memanggilnya.

Baekhyun yang masih tak mengerti hanya diam saja dan membalas pelukan Chanyeol, dan tangan kanannya mulai menyentuh rambut Chanyeol, mengusapnya pelan, dan entah kenapa hati Chanyeol menghangat. Chanyeol melepas pelukannya, dan tiba tiba saja ia mencium Baekhyun dengan lembut, tanpa nafsu sedikit pun, membuat Baekhyun merasakan ada yang berbeda dari Chanyeol. Baekhyun tau apa yang berbeda, namun ia takut jika ia salah, dan juga takut jika Chanyeol masih tak mengakui hal itu.

Begitu Chanyeol melepaskan ciumannya, ia segera beranjak dan memunguti pakaiannya lalu mengenakannya.

"Segera bersihkan dirimu" kata Chanyeol dingin sambil berjalan keluar kamarnya.

'Seharusnya kau sudah mengerti, Baek'-Chanyeol.

* * *

"Ada apa dengan wajahmu itu? Kau terlihat mengerikan, Yeol"

"Hanya, masalah dengan Baekhyun"

"O-oh..." jawab Jongin kikuk saat ia mengingat kembali Baekhyun yang dulunya kucing yang sering berkeliaran di kampus, sekarang adalah manusia yang tinggal di apartemen milik sahabat dari lahirnya ini. "Jadi, ada apa? Ceritakan padaku"

"Tidak, bukan hal yang penting"

"Bukan hal yang penting katamu? Dengan wajah menyedihkan itu kau bilang bukan hal yang penting? Oh ayolah, ceritakan padaku, bukankah kita sudah bersama sejak lahir? Dan juga, wajahmu itu lebih menyedihkan dari pada saat laporan tugas lapanganmu itu hilang" Jongin pun membujuk Chanyeol agar segera bercerita padanya, dan Chanyeol tersenyum kecil saat melihat sobat dari lahirnya ini selalu ada untuknya.

Chanyeol mulai menceritakan semuanya pada Jongin sampai kejadian di taman bermain. Jongin yang mendengarnya hanya mengangguk sesekali.

"Kemarin dia menanyakan hal itu lagi"

"Lalu kau jawab apa?"

"Tidak kujawab, aku menciumnya dan memeluknya"

"Apa?!" Jongin memekik saat mendengar jawaban Chanyeol, membuat mahasiswa yang ada di sekitar mereka, menatap aneh ke arah mereka. "Yak! Park! Kau itu bodoh atau apa? Kukira hasil laporan kuliahmu selama ini adalah hasil dari otak jeniusmu, namun kali ini aku meragukannya"

"Lalu aku harus bagaimana?"

"Pertama, ayo temui adikku"

"Kenapa Kim Yeri?"

"Ei, dia wanita, dan ia ahlinya jika yang seperti ini"

"Tapi apa hubungannya dengan dia wanita atau bukan?"

"Ah ya, benar juga, tapi ayo kita ke kelasnya, sebentar lagi kelasnya selesai"

* * *

"Astaga!" pekik Yeri begitu ia keluar dari kelas, di hadang oleh dua pria tinggi yang sangat tak asing baginya. "Ah _mwoya_ , apa yang kalian lakukan di depan kelasku" ujar Yeri sambil melewati dua orang yang menghadang jalannya.

"Yeri-ah, kau sudah makan?"

"Apa kau ingin es krim?"

"Balon?"

"Boneka?"

"Baju baru?"

"Ya!Ya!Ya! Kau pikir kalian anak anak? Dan juga, apa yang kalian inginkan? Biasanya kalian tidak seperti ini"

"Chanyeol sedang kasmaran" celetuk Jongin

"Yak! Eish!" desis Chanyeol sambil memukul kepala Jongin sedikit keras, membuat Jongin meringis kecil.

"Benar- tunggu, apa?!"

"Tidak, aku tidak" elak Chanyeol

"Apa dia manis? Cantik?"

"Yah..., begit- maksudku, ah tidak tidak"

"Sungguh _oppa_ , kau sangat tidak berbakat dalam berbohong padaku" ujar Yeri, dan itu sangat benar, karena entah bagaimana, tatapan Yeri dapat mengintimidasi Chanyeol, dan bagi Chanyeol, tatapan Yeri seperti ibu pemilik apartemen kecil di daerah rumahnya.

"Baiklah, aku butuh bantuanmu"

"Apa?! Kau sudah menyentuhnya beberapa kali namun kau belum sekali pun mengatakan kata cinta sekata pun? Astaga Chanyeol _oppa_ , kuharap kali ini tidak berakhir menjadi teman _sex_ -mu saja seperti yang dulu dulu"

"Yeri-ah, aku belum yakin dengan perasaanku, dan juga kondisinya..."

"Apa? Apa dia berasal dari keluarga tak mampu? Kau bisa membahagiakannya bukan? Atau orang tuanya tidak menyetujui hubungan kalian? _Hell_ , keluarga mana yang akan menolak penerus perusahaan raksasa Park co.?"

"Ini lebih rumit Yeri-ah, mungkin aku akan menunggu saat yang tepat"

"Rumit?"

"Baiklah, hentikan pembicaraan kalian dulu, ayo kita makan dulu, ok?" ucap Jongin yang tiba tiba datang dengan nampan yang berisi tiga porsi junk food.

"Sampai kapan kau akan menunggu, oppa? Menunggu hingga seseorang masuk di antara hubungan kalian?"

Chanyeol hanya diam mendengar ucapan Yeri, dan memutuskan makanan makanannya tanpa melirik sedikit pun ke arah Yeri.

 **.**

 **TBC/END?**

 **.**

 _a/n : doh laaahh maaf bgt ini updatenya ngaret banget, hrsnya kan minggu kemarin y, tp minggu kemarin gua ga enak badan, trs ga berani ga msk sekolah, takut ketinggalan pelajaran :"3 jd begitu sampe rumah, lgs tiduran, trs minggu ini gua banyak acara osis, pulang.a sore mulu bahkan hampir malem, dan tugas bejibun ya allah, ok gua curhat dikit gpp lah y wkwkwk_

 _Yg minta BDSM d chapt ini, entaran aj y, gua msh ngerayu temen gua buat bs d ajak kerja sama buat ngasih ide buat adegan enaena yg ada Bondage Disiplin Sadisme Masochist/? :'v padahal dia sendiri jijik sm gay wkwk :'v ad yg nyaranin atau lbh tepat.a mengharapkan adegan kaibaek krn bosen chanbaek mele *lirik ka yut* gua pikirin dulu y ka yut, sp tau ada ide biar lbh gregedh, juga para readers yg menebak atau berharap kaibaek, bersabarlah~. Buat .69/? serah lu mau manggil paan, panggil sayang jg gpp wkwk. Buat Guest, gua ga tau siapa elu, dan gua ga mau tau siapa elu. Ok, ralat, guest yg nebak gua suka baca webtoon, ho o gua suka sm si pup.a, bkn sm si kakak.a yoona :'v *paan sih, S itu supratman, ok? salam fujoshi aye~ :'v. Buat iras004, d copas dr wattpad, tp update.a gua usahain bareng, jd tangan kanan megang mouse, tangan kiri siap" meencet publish d ipad :'v. Buat OliviaChoi11, gua aj kga yakin gender gua paan. Dan untuk semua readers yg masih aj betah baca ff absurd gua, gua ucapin makasih *mwuah~_

 _Maaf lagi, klo si typo masih aj keliaran d ff gua, padahal udh gua marahin kemarin, ok abaikan, eh wait gua curhat lg dikit, dikit doang, maaf aj lah bagian akhir" krg memuaskan bgt, soal.a gua lg dongkol bgt, gua lanjutin bagian akhir" itu pas lg buntu, dan gua lg pen ngeupdate ni ff, ok gitu aj dah, gua lbh banyak ngoceh dr pd ngelanjutin ff y kan? :'v_

 _Eh satu lagi, gua termasuk php ga sih, kemarin nawarin bdsm eh skg malah kga ad adegan.a wkwk :v_

 _RnR?_


	9. Fear

**Animal Byun (ChanBaek)**

 **.**

 **Cast : Chanyeol Park & Baekhyun Byun**

 **.**

 **Another Cast : I dunno :3**

 **.**

 **Summary : Baekhyun, manusia spesial dengan kemampuan dapat merubah wujudnya menjadi berbagai binatang, mengalami kecelakaan yang membuat dirinya menjadi 'peliharaan' Chanyeol, seorang mahasiswa di universitas S. *opo ikih***

 **.**

 **WARN : MATURE CONTENT EXPLICIT CONTENT BxB YAOI GAY BDSM S &M**

 **.**

 **DIS : Ide asli dari gelombang pikiran gua/? yang d ubah menjadi sebuah tulisan yang dapat di baca, walau menyebabkan mual mual dan muntaber/? beberapa adegan bisa aja terinspirasi dari berbagai pihak, kayak ff milik master-nim sunbae-nim atau senpai nim atau terinspirasi dari film film bokep yang pernah gua tonton :v**

* * *

 **PART 7 : Fear**

* * *

 **Author Pov**

"Chanyeol, boleh aku ikut ke kampusmu?"

"Apa?"

"Aku bosan di sini, ayolah..." rengek Baekhyun sambil menggelayuti tangan Chanyeol yang sedang bersiap untuk berangkat.

"Tidak, aku tidak ingin hal yang tidak diinginkan terjadi"

"Chaaannyyeeeooll~~"

Baekhyun terus merengek bahkan seperti bayi, membuat waktu Chanyeol terbuang sia sia karena meladeni Baekhyun. Tidak salah Chanyeol juga karena siapa yang akan tega membiarkan makhluk seperti Baekhyun.

"Baiklah, ayo ganti bajumu"

"Yeay!"

* * *

"Jangan berbicara pada siapapun kecuali aku dan jongin, jangan pergi kemana mana sendirian, jangan jauh jauh dariku, saat aku ada kelas, tetap di depan kelasku, jangan kemana mana, ah jika ada yang mengajakmu bicara, cukup berikan senyuman saja sedikit, dan-"

"Chanyeol" Baekhyun memotong ucapan panjang lebar Chanyeol, membuat Chanyeol menoleh ke arah Baekhyun lalu tak lama ia kembali menatap jalanan yang ada di depannya. "Tenanglah, kau mengatakan seakan akan aku adalah hal yang sangat berharga bagimu" ucap Baekhyun dengan nada sedih di akhir, namun ia tak terlalu menunjukannya.

"Kau memang berharga"

"Seberapa berharga?"

Chanyeol diam, seolah ia sibuk memarkirkan mobilnya, dan tidak mendengar pertanyaan Baekhyun, atau pura pura tak mendengar.

"Ayo turun" Chanyeol pun mengambil tasnya yang ada di belakang, lalu keluar dari mobil.

Baekhyun meniup poni yang menutupi dahinya, dan membiarkan bibirnya melengkung ke bawah hingga ia keluar dari mobil Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menoleh ke arah Baekhyun yang ternyata sudah berada di sampingnya. Chanyeol mengernyit saat melihat raut wajah Baekhyun. Tangan Chanyeol terulur ke arah wajah Baekhyun dan menarik kedua ujung bibir Baekhyun, membuat wajah Baekhyun terlihat aneh. Chanyeol tiba tiba saja tersenyum seperti menahan tawa saat melihat bentuk wajah Baekhyun, membuat Baekhyun tambah mengerucutkan bibirnya, dan tiba tiba saja Chanyeol mengecup bibir Baekhyun, yang dikecup pun hanya bungkam sambil membulatkan matanya.

"Ayo" kata Chanyeol sambil menarik tangan Baekhyun, dan Baekhyun hanya bisa menundukan kepalanya, membuat poninya sedikit menutupi matanya. "Kita ke cafetaria kampus dulu, ya, kelasku masih setengah jam lagi"

"Terserah"

* * *

Jongin lagi lagi menatap Baekhyun dengan tajam, seakan akan matanya dapat menguliti Baekhyun.

"Yak! Apa yang kau lihat ha?" Chanyeol melempar bungkus makanan yang sudah ia remas ke arah Jongin, membuat Jongin memekik kecil.

"Eish, aku menatap bibirnya yang menggoda, yang ingin kulumat itu" ucap Jongin dengan nada sebal ke arah Chanyeol, dan tentu saja dibalas Chanyeol dengan tatapan membunuh. "Ck, aku hanya bercanda, tapi, tumben sekali kau mengajak dia ke kampus"

"Baekhyun merengek padaku ingin ikut ke kampus"

"Oh..."

"Oppa!" seseorang tiba tiba saja datang sambil memukul kepala Chanyeol, membuat Chanyeol refleks memekik pada orang itu.

"Astaga, Kim Yeri" desis Chanyeol sambil mengusap kepalanya, sedangkan Yeri berjalan ke arah samping Jongin duduk di depan Chanyeol, dan duduk berhadapan dengan Baekhyun.

Yeri menatap ke arah Chanyeol sambil melirik ke arah Baekhyun, memberi kode pada Chanyeol untuk mengatakan sesuatu tentang seseorang yang ada di samping Chanyeol, sedangkan Baekhyun hanya tersenyum pada Yeri. Baekhyun sekarang ini sangat ingin menyapa Yeri, namun ia tahan karena jika ia akan terlihat sok akrab, dan itu memalukan.

"Ah... Jadi dia yang kau maksud oppa?" tanya Yeri, dan Chanyeol hanya diam saja. "Annyeong, Yeri imnida, Kim Yeri, aku adik Jongin oppa" ujar Yeri sambil mengulurkan tangannya

"Baekhyun" balas Baekhyun sambil meraih tangan Yeri.

"Margamu?"

"Byun" jawab Baekhyun, membuat Chanyeol menatap ke arah Baekhyun, dan baekhyun membalas dengan tatapan 'akan-aku-jelaskan-nanti'.

"Ayo pergi, sebentar lagi kelas dimulai" kata Chanyeol sambil menarik tangan Baekhyun.

"Hei, aku baru saja disini"

"Annyeong, Yeri-ssi"-Baekhyun.

"Nanti kita pulang bersama, ok?"-Jongin.

"..."-Chanyeol.

* * *

Saat perjalanan ke kelas, mereka bertiga berpapasan dengan dosen yang kebetulan mengajar nantinya, membuat mereka berjalan bersama.

"Park Chanyeol-ssi, bagaimana laporanmu?"

"Akan kuberikan nanti"

"Bagaimana denganmu, Kim Jongin?"

"Beri aku dua minggu lagi, _sir"_

"Oh ayolah, kau sudah mengulur waktu sejak sabtu kemarin"

"Baiklah, satu minggu lagi, _sir_ " jawab Jongin dengan nada keputus asaan.

Baekhyun yang tidak mengerti apa apa hanya diam saja, ia lebih memilih menunduk dengan tangannya yang ia biarkan ditarik oleh Chanyeol. Entah mengapa ia tak berani menatap wajah salah satu pengajar Chanyeol, tiba tiba ia merasa takut dan familiar dengan wajah seseorang di samping Jongin itu.

"Siapa dia Chanyeol-ssi?" tanya dosen bahasa inggris itu begitu ia menyadari Baekhyun yang tidak berbicara sedikit pun atau pun menatapnya.

"Dia,... Baekhyun" jawab Chanyeol dingin dengan jeda yang agak panjang di tengah tengah.

"Baekhyun?"

" _Baekhyun_?"

Baekhyun mengeratkan genggamannya pada tangan Chanyeol saat ia mendengar orang itu menyebut namanya, terdengar sangat familiar, dan tiba tiba saja ia teringat pada si gila Uhm itu.

"Aku Kris Wu, tapi mahasiswa disini biasa memanggilku dengan sebutan Kevin Wu" ucap dosen itu memperkenalkan diri dengan senyuman lembut pada Baekhyun, namun entah mengapa Baekhyun malah merasa takut.

"Baek, apa itu sopan saat kau tidak melihat ke arah orang yang mengajakmu bicara?" tanya Chanyeol sambil melihat ke arah Baekhyun yang masih menunduk. Yah..., walaupun Chanyeol agak tidak suka pada dosen bahasa inggrisnya ini, ia tidak mungkin juga bukan jika bersikap tidak sopan pada pengajarnya.

"C...Chanyeol..."

Chanyeol merasakan kejanggalan pada suara Baekhyun, ia merasa aneh dengan perubahan sikap Baekhyun yang drastis. Ia rasa, saat Baekhyun berkenalan dengan Yeri, Baekhyun terlihat biasa saja, namun kali ini berbeda.

"Baek, apa kau sakit?"

 ** _Flashback_** _(3 years ago)_

 ** _Baekhyun Pov_**

 _"Baekhyun?" seseorang di hadapanku mengulangi namaku dengan nada yang khas."Jadi kau yang bernama, Byun Baekhyun itu? Penerima beasiswa penuh di universitas ini?"_

 _Aku mengangguk mantap menjawab pertanyaan orang berpengaruh di hadapanku ini._

 _"Woah, aku sangat senang dapat bekerja sama dengan anak muda yang jenius sepertimu, Baekhyun-ssi"_

 _"Dan ini adalah sebuah kehormatan bagiku, karena dapat bekerja sama dengan profesor seperti anda, prof Uhm Jaegu" jawabku pada pria yang kira kira umurnya tiga puluhan dan kacamatanya yang selalu bertengger di hidungnya._

 _Yeah, tak kusangka jika aku benar benar mendapat beasiswa penuh di universitas bergengsi di korea selatan dan direkrut untuk menjadi asisten profesor yang sudah dikenal di dunia, yah... walaupun ada banyak orang yang menganggap profesor adalah orang yang gila karena pernah berobsesi membuat mesin waktu dan pintu kemana saja seperti yang ada di kartun doraemon dengan memanfaatkan dimensi yang berbeda, atau apalah itu, aku belum terlalu mengerti._

* * *

 _"Jadi apa yang ada di pikiranmu, Baekhyun-ssi?"_

 _"Kurasa ini akan berhasil jika takarannya sama, kau tau prof, zat ini tidak bisa bereaksi dengan baik jika salah satu cairannya mendominasi"_

 _"Baiklah, ayo kita coba"_

 _Kami sekarang ada di mansion milik profesor Uhm yang jauh dari keramaian kota Seoul, tepatnya ada di dalam laboratorium pribadi milik profesor. Sudah banyak percobaan yang kami lakukan dalam waktu enam bulan, dan ini adalah percobaan ke empat kami, empat memang bukan angka yang besar, namun menyelesaikan dalam waktu setengah tahun adalah sebuah percobaan yang luar biasa._

* * *

 _Saat ini aku sedang duduk di salah satu sofa yang ada di ruang lab prof, menunggu prof untuk kembali dari kamarnya yang katanya untuk mengambil sebuah dokumen yang berisi percobaan yang sudah lama ia lakukan namun gagal terus, dan ia rasa ia dapat melakukan percobaan ini dnegan bantuan dariku, astaga mendengar ia dapat melakukan percobaannya kali ini denganku, membuatku merasa sangat jenius, hehe._

 _Aku sesekali menyesap teh hijau yang dihidangkan oleh salah satu pelayan disini yang cukup aku kenal karena aku sering datang kemari, namun entah mengapa ia selalu berkata padaku untuk berhati hati pada profesor, dan aku menanggapi kata kata pelayan itu dengan senyuman dan mengatakan jika aku akan baik baik saja._

 _Sudah hampir sepuluh menit aku menunggu di ruang lab, dan begitu aku ingin berdiri, berniat berkeliling melihat lihat, prof sudah masuk dengan tumpukan kertas ketas yang ada di tangannya, aku pun menghampirinya dan membantu ia membawa kertas kertas yang ada di tangannya, dan sesekali membaca tulisan khas profesor yang ada di sana._

 _"Apa ini yang akan kita lakukan di percobaan selanjutnya, prof?"_

 _"Tentu, sudah lama aku ingin melakukannya, bukankah hebat jika kita dapat berubah menjadi hewan sesuai dengan keinginan kita?"_

 _"Yah..., itu menarik, kau selalu memiliki pemikiran yang tak terduga"_

 _"Aku anggap itu sebagai pujian, Baek"_

* * *

 _Sudah dua bulan lebih kami mencoba melakukan percobaan mutasi gen, namun percobaan kami belum sempurna, kami baru mencoba pada beberapa hewan kecil seperti semut dengan siput dan yang paling sulit adalah katak dengan kelinci, dan saat kutanya dimana ia mendapat sampel gen binatang binatang itu, prof menjawab jika ia mendapat sedikit dari temannya yang memiliki sebuah peternakan besar. Sejauh ini tidak ada masalah besar yang kami alami, paling hanya masalah kecil yang sering terjadi._

 _Kali ini, kami akan langsung mencoba pada manusia, namun aku belum tau siapa yang akan menjadi obyek uji coba kami, dan ini sudah hampir setengah jam aku menunggu prof untuk datang, aku sudah mati kebosanan, aku pun akhirnya bangkit dari dudukku, dan berjalan berkeliling. Jujur saja, di dalam ruangan sebesar ini, aku penasaran dengan pintu besi yang ada di lab prof, prof tidak pernah menyinggung sedikit pun tentang apa yang ada di dalam sana, dan saat kutanya pun ia hanya mengatakan, 'Ini bukan waktu yang tepat, itu tempat rahasiaku' dengan tawa aneh di akhir kalimatnya. Sekarang, aku benar benar penasaran dengan apa yang ada di dalam sana, lagi pula cepat atau lambat aku akan segera mengetahuinya bukan?_

 _Aku mulai berjalan ke arah pintu itu, dan begitu aku ada di depan, langsung saja kubuka pintu itu yang ternyata tidak terkunci. Begitu aku melihat ke dalam, mataku membulat saat melihat dua orang yang terlihat sudah tak bernyawa, dan aku mengenal mereka berdua, Lee Jaeun, asisten pertama prof, dan Ryu Siu, asisten kedua prof. Mereka berdua dinyatakan hilang setahun yang lalu, dan mereka juga dulunya adalah penerima beasiswa penuh di universitas lain yang tentunya juga terbaik di korea selatan. Sekarang, begitu aku bertemu dengan mereka, mereka sudah tak bernyawa dan terlihat diawetkan dalam sebuah kantung yang berisi cairan yang aku tak tau cairan apa itu. Disisi lain, aku melihat pintu lagi, kali ini pintunya terbuat dari kayu yang tidak dibentuk dengan rapi, seperti sepotong papan yang digunakan untuk dijadikan sebuah pintu, dan ya, tentu saja aku memasukinya. Mataku kali ini benar benar membulat saat disuguhi pemandangan mengerikan di dalam ruangan itu. Banyak binatang binatang yang sudah menjadi bangkai dan ceceran darah dimana mana, bahkan hidungku dapat dengan mudahnya merasakan bau bangkai yang amat menyengat._

 _Bugh!_

 _Tiba tiba saja aku merasa dipukul oleh seseorang tepat di bagian vital, membuat pandanganku perlahan memburam, lalu semua menjadi hitam._

* * *

 _Perlahan kesadaranku mulai pulih, namun aku masih belum bisa menggerakkan anggota tubuhku, hanya mataku yang perlahan terbuka. Indera penciumanku merasakan bau menyengat yang sangat aneh, mebuat aku mengernyitkan dahiku._

 _"Ah, kau sudah bangun, Baekhyun-ssi?" Sebuah suara mengintrupsiku, membuatku melirik ke sumber suara. "Kurasa kau sudah melihat semuanya, dan kau pasti bingung kan?" Aku ingin menjawab, namun entah mengapa tubuhku bahkan otakku terlalu lemah untuk melakukan pergerakan. "Mereka berdua adalah obyek percobaanku" tentu aku mengerti maksud mereka berdua yang diucapkan prof. "Dan gen binatang tidak bertahan lama, jadi aku mengambil sedikit demi sedikit sampai mereka tak bernyawa" dia g853ila, dia lebih gila dari pada yang dipikirkan oleh semua orang. "Dan sekarang, kau adalah obyekku selanjutnya" ujar prof dengan tawa anehnya di akhir, dan semua kembali gelap._

 ** _Flashback end_**

 **Author Pov**

Chanyeol menatap cemas ke arah Baekhyun yang masih tertidur di atas ranjangnya. Ini pertama kalinya Chanyeol melihat Baekhyun seperti ini, ia berpikir jika Baekhyun sakit, jadi begitu tadi Chanyeol menanyakan apakah Baekhyun sakit, namun tidak menjawab dan hanya menggenggam erat tangan Chanyeol, Chanyeol langsung membawa ke rumah sakit. Untungnya, kata dokter yang merawat Baekhyun, Baekhyun hanya mengalami stress yang sangat berat, walaupun begitu, Chanyeol sangat cemas dengan keadaan Baekhyun. Saat perjalanan ke apartemen Chanyeol, Baekhyun tertidur di dalam mobil Chanyeol dengan beban pikiran yang banyak, dan begitu ia sampai di apartemennya, ia langsung menidurkan Baekhyun di ranjangnya.

Chanyeol kaget saat melihat Baekhyun berkeringat dingin dan mengguman tak jelas, seperti orang yang sedang mengalami mimpi buruk. Buru buru ia naik ke ranjangnya, lalu ikut masuk kedalam selimut, dan memeluk Baekhyun dengan salah satu tangannya ia jadikan bantalan untuk Baekhyun. Tangannya yang lain menggenggam salah satu tangan Baekhyun, menariknya dan mencium tangan Baekhyun dengan lembut, dan tatapan matanya tak lepas dari wajah Baekhyun yang terlihat agak pucat.

"Baek, sebenarnya ada apa denganmu?" Tanya Chanyeol lalu mencium tangan Baekhyun lagi, setelah itu memeluk Baekhyun dengan erat.  
 **.**  
 **TBC/END?**

 **.**

 _a/n : jujur aj, gua msh kga nyangka klo fiksi macem beginian ad yg baca wkwk :'v dan gua makasih bgt buat yg msh mau baca ni fiksi yg makin kesini makin absurd :'3 okdah kyk mau end aj, padahal end msh jauh kyk.a :'3_

 _krn biasa.a gua bls beberapa ripiuw dg tdk teraturnya, skg gua bls.a dg teratur dikit._

 _90rahmayani : yaela, lu liat ntu moment terbang, lah gua udah tereak" gaje :'v_

 _ABC-HS : hoho guest yg tdk d undang/? sayang.a gua kga minat jd pup :'3 *plak plak plak plak -_-_

 _BabyWolf Jonginnie'Kim : duhlah nama lu belibet -_- aaaiiihhh~~ makasih pendapat.a '3'/ atau gua sebut itu sbg koreksi, emg kga ad sih tulisan slight.a, soal.a klo pun jongin jd orang ketiga kga terlalu gmn gitu, paling jg cuma moment dikit, iy dikit bgt seupil.a park sihyeon_

 _BigSehun'sJunior : hem leh ugha nih unem lu, jd bayangin ntu gajah.a sehun yg komen, bkn orang.a :'v btw tengkyu komentar beruntut.a y :'3_

 _Fitrysukma69 : ekhem mulai skg gua anggep 39 d akhir unem lu 69 ok? wkwkw, ultah gua kga pas minggu lho '-')/_

 _imnobody95 : yaela lu kga mudeng, ap lg gua :'v huwakakakakakkakak! korban PeHaPe! ok maap, oh jadi elu yg invite gua tp kga pernah chat? ok, kita putus , lebih deket upil lu, yg ad ntar baper *ehak :'v_

 _Yuta CBKSHH : ya allah, iyeeee author pemes ngapresiasi ff gua :'3 doh lah, malu gua :'3 senggol dikit aj y kayut, ntar klo chanyeol punya slogan 'senggol, bacok' gmn? jongin kena bacok entar :'v_

 _Itu aj y bales.a :'3 yg lain gua bls jd satu, yg koment "next" gua bls "ini udh d up y :'3 udh gua usahain cepet :'3" yg komen "kok pendek?/kurang pajang" gua bls "gua msh belajar buat manjangin perchapt, dan nyari ide itu susah :'3 ap lg gua msh sekolah dan msk ke sebuah organisasi yg tentu bikin gua lbh sibuk lg :'3"_

 _Udh segitu dulu aj, maaf klo masih buuuaaannyyakkkk bgt kesalahan termasuk typo dan kawan kawannya._

 _oya BDSM.a mari kita tunda dulu kkk~_

 _RnR?_


	10. Adore

**Animal Byun (ChanBaek)**

 **.**

 **Cast : Chanyeol Park & Baekhyun Byun**

 **.**

 **Another Cast : I dunno :3**

 **.**

 **Summary : Baekhyun, manusia spesial dengan kemampuan dapat merubah wujudnya menjadi berbagai binatang, mengalami kecelakaan yang membuat dirinya menjadi 'peliharaan' Chanyeol, seorang mahasiswa di universitas S. *opo ikih***

 **.**

 **WARN : MATURE CONTENT EXPLICIT CONTENT BxB YAOI GAY BDSM S &M**

 **.**

 **DIS : Ide asli dari gelombang pikiran gua/? yang d ubah menjadi sebuah tulisan yang dapat di baca, walau menyebabkan mual mual dan muntaber/? beberapa adegan bisa aja terinspirasi dari berbagai pihak, kayak ff milik master-nim sunbae-nim atau senpai nim atau terinspirasi dari film film bokep yang pernah gua tonton :v**

* * *

 **PART 8 : Adore**

* * *

 _Nb: pke BGM y, biar kerasa, tp aku ga tau bakal dpt feels.a ap nggak wkwk BGM.a Adore - Ariana Grande_

 **Author Pov**

"Park Chanyeol-ssi?"

Chanyeol menoleh begitu ia mendengar namanya dipanggil oleh seseorang. Raut wajah Chanyeol sedikit berubah saat ia menyadari siapa yang memanggilnya, dosen pirang itu.

"Ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu, setelah kelasmu, ke ruanganku" ujar Kris, lalu tanpa menunggu jawaban Chanyeol, ia pergi melewatinya.

Chanyeol yang mendapat sikap seperti itu hanya mendengus, karena ia sudah biasa dengan sikap itu, bukan karena dosen lain memperlakukannya seperti itu, malahan hanya Kris saja yang seperti itu, satu satunya dosen malah. Ia diperlakukan sedikit tidak wajar oleh dosennya sejak masuk universitas, dan itu sudah berlangsung lebih dari setahun.

Chanyeol menatap ke arah jam tangannya, dan berpikir jika lebih baik ia mengikuti kelas setengah jam lebih cepat, dan menemui dosen pembimbing karirnya.

* * *

"Itu semua terserah padamu Chanyeol-ah, jika kau memang ingin membangun perusahaan sendiri"

Chanyeol hanya mengangguk menanggapi dosen pembimbing karirnya itu. Wanita dengan _blouse_ coklat itu masih terlihat muda walaupun umurnya hampir empat puluh dan memiliki seorang anak di taman kanak kanak. Kim Anna, wanita berdarah Amerika Latin ini sudah lama tinggal di korea, dan sekarang menjadi salah satu diantara dosen yang mengajar di universitas favorit di korea, tentunya selain menjadi dosen pembimbing, ia menjadi dosen sastra Inggris.

"Entahlah, Anna, bahkan kakekku belum mempercayaiku"

Anna hanya tersenyum pada Chanyeol, sebelum akhirnya ia mengalihkan pintunya yang terbuka oleh seseorang tanpa diketuk. Dia Kim Daewoo, suami Anna. Chanyeol mengenal Daewoo tentunya, bahkan sangat akrab.

"Hyung, apa kau mengenal Uhm Jaegu?"

"Dosen gila senior yang sudah pensiun gara gara mati itu?" Pertanyaan atau lebih tepatnya pernyataan Daewoo benar benar tepat sasaran. "Wae? Jika kau tanya apa aku mengenalnya, kurasa tidak, tapi jika kau tanya apakah aku tau dia, mungkin iya". Yah, Daewoo adalah salah satu dosen di universitas yang sama dengan Jaegu. Agak sulit memang, bekerja di tempat yang berbeda dengan istrinya, dan mereka dipertemukan saat ada seminar.

"Apa kau tau dia memiliki sebuah mansion atau villa?"

"Kudengar dia memiliki sebuah mansion di daerah yang agak jauh dari sini"

"Apa kau sudah dengar tentang percobaan mutasi gennya?"

"Ya, dan di mansionnya banyak ditemukan obyek percobaannya bukan?"

"Lalu sekarang bagaimana keadaan mansionnya? Apa kau mengetahui sesuatu?"

"Serius Chanyeol, aku kemari untuk mengajak Anna untuk makan malam, bukan untuk kau wawancarai" ujar Daewoo sedikit kesal saat ia menyadari jika Chanyeol terus menerus bertanya. "Ok, ini yang terakhir, kudengar disana anaknya tinggal" ujar Daewoo lalu berjalan mendekat ke arah Anna yang sudah hampir siap. "Ok kami pergi, kau bisa tanyakan hal lain lewat _Line_ , ok?"

"Hn, _thanks_ Hyung"

* * *

"Apa yang kau inginkan?"

"Apa begitu caramu berbicara dengan pembimbingmu?"

" _Jweosonghamnida_ "

Kris hanya tersenyum menanggapi permintaan maaf dari Chanyeol, lalu setelahnya ia menyeruput kopi instan yang baru saja ia buat.

"Jadi, ada perlu apa, _sir?_ "

"Aku ingin menanyakan beberapa hal, tidak menyangkut kuliahmu, hanya hal hal sepele bagimu, namun penting untukku" Chanyeol mengernyitkan dahinya saat mendengar penuturan Kris. "Dari mana kau kenal Baekhyun?"

Chanyeol terdiam sambil menatap kedua bola mata Kris yang juga menatapnya, berusaha mencari maksud pria di hadapannya, mencari tahu apa yang di inginkan pria di depannya ini.

"Seperti seorang kenalan biasa yang akhirnya dekat denganku" ujar Chanyeol tenang, agar kebohongannya tidak dapat diketahui. Chanyeol bukan pandai berbohong, namun ia pandai mengontrol ekspresinya.

"Benarkah? Lalu apa hubunganmu dengan Baekhyun?"

"Dia..." Chanyeol menggantungkan kalimatnya.

Ia selalu bingung jika ditanya hubungannya dengan Baekhyun, dan selalu seperti ini, karena ia sendiri juga tak tau selama ini ia menganggap Baekhyun sebagai apa, yang benar saja hanya sebatas teman, mereka sudah berhubungan badan beberapa kali, teman macam apa itu, _friend with benefits?_ Tentu bukan, Chanyeol tak sejahat itu, _partner sex?_ _Hell ya,_ Baekhyun bukan hanya pemuas nafsu Chanyeol, Baekhyun lebih dari itu, Baekhyun adalah orang yang spesial baginya, dan seseorang yang ia sayangi selain ibu dan kakaknya, hanya sayang, tidak lebih, atau lebih tepatnya belum lebih.

"Chanyeol-ssi?" Kris membuyarkan lamunan Chanyeol, membuat Chanyeol refleks menatap Kris.

"Dia, orang yang spesial untukku"

"Kekasihmu?"

"Bukan"

"Sahabat?"

"Tidak juga"

"Kalau begitu, boleh aku bertemu dengannya?"

* * *

"Apa?" Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangannya dari makanannya. "T-tidak, aku tidak mau"

"Kenapa?"

"Dia mengerikan" desis Baekhyun saat ia kembali mengingat adegan dimana ia dikenalkan dengan salah satu dosen Chanyeol, membuat ia mengingat Uhm Jaegu.

"Apa itu alasan kau stres pada saat itu?"

"Stres?"

"Mentalmu tiba tiba saja menurun pada saat itu, Baek"

Baekhyun hanya diam saja. Ia sendiri juga tak tau apa yang terjadi padanya, mengapa tiba tiba saja bayangan prof Uhm terbesit di pikirannya pada saat ia melihat atau mendengar atau bahkan memikirkan Kris. Prof Uhm sudah mati, sedangkan Kris jelas hidup, prof Uhm bekerja di universitasnya, bukan universitas yang sama dengan Chanyeol, prof Uhm sudah berumur tiga puluhan, sedangkan Kris terlihat belum berumur tiga puluh. Prof Uhm sudah tua, dan Kris masih muda, dan Baekhyun akui, Kris juga tampan, namun juga mengerikan di waktu yang sama. Mereka berdua jelas berbeda, sangat.

 _Play BGM.a yuu~~_

 _Adore - Ariana Grande_

Chanyeol tiba tiba berdiri dari duduknya, lalu berjalan ke arah Baekhyun yang ada di hadapannya, sedang melamunkan sesuatu sambil mengacak acak makanannya. Chanyeol menarik tubuh Baekhyun hingga membuat Baekhyun menyandarkan kepalanya pada perut berotot Chanyeol. Chanyeol mengelus kepala Baekhyun pelan, berpikir jika yang ia lakukan akan membuat Baekhyun sedikit lebih tenang.

"Ceritakan padaku jika ada yang mengganjal di pikiranmu"

Suasana tiba tiba saja menjadi hening, tak ada suara selain detik jam yang ada di ruang tengah dan nafas masing masing.

"Chanyeol..." Chanyeol menunduk menatap Baekhyun yang masih menyandarkan kepalanya padanya. "Aku ingin bercinta"

"Apa?" Chanyeol mengernyitkan dahinya, tentu ia terkejut, ini permintaan Baekhyun yang aneh dan sangat tiba tiba baginya. "Apa katamu?"

" _I wanna making love with you, not have a hard fvking sex like we usually do, is that clear?_ " tatapan Baekhyun tiba tiba saja berubah, tidak seperti biasanya, dan Chanyeol sangat menyadari itu.

Chanyeol merasa jika Baekhyun menginginkan sesuatu, namun Chanyeol belum mengerti apa yang dimaksud Baekhyun.

"Ayo bercinta, Yeol" Baekhyun tiba tiba saja menarik baju Chanyeol, membuat Chanyeol agak menunduk dan entah mengapa Chanyeol sedikit gugup dengan perubahan sikap Baekhyun yang tiba tiba.

 _'Aku menginginkanmu, Park Chanyeol, menginginkanmu seutuhnya_ ' batin Baekhyun terus berulang kali. ' _Aku menginginkan hatimu_ '

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun, sebelum akhirnya ia menunduk. Tangan Chanyeol terulur ke arah pipi Baekhyun, mengelusnya dengan ibu jarinya, lalu ia mulai menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Baekhyun, menciumnya dengan lembut dan hati hati. Bibir Baekhyun masih diam, bahkan matanya tak menutup, ia sebenarnya juga bingung dengan apa yang dipikirkan oleh hatinya, karena baru kali ini ia merasa hati dan otaknya tidak sinkron. Mata Chanyeol sedikit terbuka saat ia menyadari jika Baekhyun tak membalas sedikit pun tidakannya. Chanyeol melepas ciuman sepihaknya, menatap kembali kedua mata Baekhyun, menerka nerka apa yang sedang dipikirkan Baekhyun.

Chanyeol pun berlutut di hadapan Baekhyun yang masih duduk di kursi, membuat kepala Chanyeol sedikit mendongak. Tangan Chanyeol yang kanan masih mengelus pipi Baekhyun, sedangkan yang satu menggenggam salah satu tangan Baekhyun dengan sesekali mengecupnya.

"Jika _mood_ -mu sedang buruk, lebih baik tidak perlu manjutkan ini" ujar Chanyeol, namun Baekhyun hanya diam saja sambil meremas tangan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol yang tidak mendapat respon apa apa akhirnya memilih bangkit dan berniat kembali ke kursinya, namun belum saja ia berdiri tegap, tangan Baekhyun menarik _t-shirt_ yang dipakai Chanyeol. Tiba tiba saja Baekhyun berdiri dan mencium Chanyeol. Chanyeol yang awalnya terkejut, ia kini langsung mulai mengikuti permainan bibir Baekhyun yang terkesan terburu buru. Chanyeol mulai mendominasi ciuman mereka.

Chanyeol melepas ciuman mereka begitu ia merasa kehabisan nafas. Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun yang terlihat menghirup banyak udara disekitarnya.

"Baek..." panggil Chanyeol, dan Baekhyun mendongak menatap Chanyeol. "Dengar..., ceritakan padaku apa yang terjadi jika kau merasa lebih baik, ok? Dan aku pasti selalu ada di sisimu, jadi kau tenang saja, jangan khawatir"

Baekhyun tersenyum lemah mendengar penuturan Chanyeol. Ia pun kembali meraih bibir Chanyeol dengan susah payah karena tingginya yang tak setinggi Chanyeol. Chanyeol pun kembali mulai mendominasi ciuman mereka, dan tangan Baekhyun refleks ia kalungkan pada leher Chanyeol.

Tangan Chanyeol mulai bergerak kebawah, menelusuri tubuh Baekhyun yang masih terbalut kain tipis yang digunakan Baekhyun. Salah satu tangan Chanyeol masuk kedalam kaus yang dikenakan Baekhyun, mengusap usap punggung Baekhyun, sedang yang lain, masuk ke dalam celana Baekhyun, meremas pantat Baekhyun hingga membuat pemiliknya melenguh. Kepala Chanyeol turun ke bawah, menelusuri leher Baekhyun dengan hidungnya, menghirup aroma Baekhyun yang sudah seperti aromanya karena mereka sudah lumayan lama tinggal berasama. Chanyeol mulai mencium leher Baekhyun dengan lembut, hanya mencium. Ia kembali meraih bibir Baekhyun dan melumatnya dengan lembut, tidak seperti sepertinya yang terkesan menuntut dan sedikit kasar.

Kedua tangan Chanyeol kini bersiap mengangkat tubuh Baekhyun dengan menggendongnya seperti koala, agar ciuman mereka tidak terlepas dan memudahkan Chanyeol mencium Baekhyun. Chanyeol mengangkat Baekhyun dan membawanya ke ranjangnya, menidurkannya dengan pelan, seakan akan Baekhyun adalah makhluk yang sangat rapuh.

Chanyeol merobek kaus Baekhyun, membuat tubuh Baekhyun terekspos. Chanyeol menatap kagum pada tubuh Baekhyun yang terlihat sangat terawat. Chanyeol kembali mencium Baekhyun, sebelum ia turun ke leher Baekhyun, memberi beberapa tanda di sana, lalu turun ke bawah, mengabaen setiap inci tubuh Baekhyun dengan bibirnya, lalu sesekali memberi sebuah tanda merah. Selagi Chanyeol sibuk dengan kegiatan menikmati tubuh Baekhyun, Baekhyun sendiri sibuk dengan desahan nikmatnya.

Baekhyun menarik kepala Chanyeol ke atas, membuat Chanyeol otomatis mencium Baekhyun. Tangan Baekhyun diam diam sudah melepas pengait celana Chanyeol, lalu meremas penis Chanyeol yang masih terbalut celana dalamnya, membuat Chanyeol melenguh kecil di tengah tengah ciumannya. Setelah beberapa menit, Chanyeol melepas ciuman mereka, membiarkan Baekhyun mengambil nafas, sambil menunggu Baekhyun menetralkan nafasnya, ia melepas atasannya dan juga celana Baekhyun, membuat Baekhyun lebih dulu telanjang bulat.

Chanyeol kini kembali mencium Baekhyun, dan salah satu tangannya mulai masuk ke dalam lubang sempit Baekhyun, mempersiapkan lubang Baekhyun agar penisnya lebih mudah masuk ke dalam sana, walau pun sudah berkali kali lubang penuh dosa itu ia masuki, namun tetap saja terasa sempit baginya. Sedangkan Baekhyun sesekali melenguh kecil karena ulah tangan Chanyeol, dan tangannya sedari tadi tak bisa diam melampiaskan rasa nikmatnya, dari meremas sprei ranjang Chanyeol hingga tak berbentuk, sampai mengacak acak rambut Chanyeol hingga yang tadinya terlihat rapi, kini terlihat sangat berantakan, namun malah menambah kesan seksi pada Chanyeol.

"Aku akan masuk Baek" ujar Chanyeol tepat di samping telinga Baekhyun, membuat tubuh baekhyun yang panas bertambah panas, apa lagi suara Chanyeol kali ini benar benar seksi, membuat jantung Baekhyun berhenti sejenak.

Baekhyun menggerang begitu ia merasakan sesuatu mencoba menerobos lubangnya. Begitu kepala penis Chanyeol masuk, ia langsung melesakkan penisnya ke dalam dengan keras, dan pada saat itu pula Chanyeol langsung mengenai prostat Baekhyun, membuat Baekhyun mendesah sedikit keras. Chanyeol kira, Baekhyun mendesah keras karena kesakitan, membuat ia diam sejenak, dan kepalanya menunduk untuk menghujani wajah Baekhyun dengan kecupannya, berpikir jika Baekhyun akan lebih tenang.

"Bergeraklah Yeol, tepat di titik itu"

Chanyeol pun langsung menuruti perkataan Baekhyun, ia bergerak perlahan, berhati hati agar Baekhyun tidak merasa kesakitan. Chanyeol kembali mencium Baekhyun, kali ini lebih menuntut, membuat Baekhyun kewalahan membalas setiap ciuman Chanyeol. Chanyeol melepas ciuman mereka, membuat Baekhyun dengan bebas mendesah, dan Chanyeol kembali bermain main dengan leher Baekhyun.

Setelah beberapa menit, Chanyeol mendapat _orgasme_ -nya setelah Baekhyun _orgasme_ dua kali, dan pada saat itu mereka mendesah hebat. Kali ini Chanyeol merubah gaya bercinta mereka dengan Baekhyun menungging, membuat ia dengan lebih mudah memasuki Baekhyun. Chanyeol kali ini menyebarkan _kissmark_ -nya pada Baekhyun di punggungnya, setelah sebelumnya leher dan dada Baekhyun penuh dengan bercak merah.

Mereka hampir menghabiskan tiga jam untuk bercinta, Chanyeol ambruk begitu ia saja, begitu pun Baekhyun, ia langsung memeluk tubuh Chanyeol, dan Chanyeol juga memeluk Baekhyun, namun sebelumnya ia menarik selimutnya dan menutupi tubuh mereka.

"Tidurlah, jika kau memang ada masalah ceritakan padaku"

"Yeol..." Panggil Baekhyun, dan dibalas dengan gumanan oleh Chanyeol. "Boleh aku menanyakan hal itu lagi? Tapi kau jangan pergi" ujar Baekhyun pelan, takut jika Chanyeol tiba tiba bangun dan pergi seperti sebelumnya.

Chanyeol terdiam sejenak, mengerti pertanyaan mana yang Baekhyun maksud, lalu ia menghela nafas dan berkata, "Tanyakan, akan kujawab"

"Aku apa bagimu?" Tanya Baekhyun takut takut. Ia mencintai Chanyeol, entah sejak kapan, karena pada awalnya ia hanya sekedar nafsu untuk Chanyeol, namun akhir akhir ini ia merasa aneh dengan dirinya.

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun, berharap jika Baekhyun akan mengerti perasaannya melalui matanya, namun memang Baekhyun yang bodoh atau tidak peka, ia sama sekali tak mengerti, membuat Chanyeol akhirnya membuka suaranya.

"Kau spesial bagiku, Baek"

Baekhyun tetap diam, tak bereaksi apa apa, tatapannya seakan akan menuntut jawaban yang lebih dari mulut Chanyeol, merasa tak puas dengan apa yang dikatakan Chanyeol.

"Aku mencintaimu, namun aku belum bisa menjadikanmu kekasihku" ucap Chanyeol pada akhirnya.

Baekhyun bernafas lega begitu ia mendengar kalimat Chanyeol, walaupun terpancar tatapan kecewa dari matanya karena kalimat terakhir Chanyeol, paling tidak ia sudah mendengar kalimat itu dari mulut Chanyeol sendiri. Baekhyun tersenyum menanggapi ucapan Chanyeol, dan memilih tidur lebih dulu dari pada membalas ucapan Chanyeol.

* * *

Kris menatap kertas yang ada di tangannya, kembali membaca sederet tulisan tangan orang yang sangat ia kenal. Matanya sesekali melirik ke arah pintu besi yang tak jauh dari posisinya duduk.

"Sebentar lagi aku akan melanjutkan penelitianmu, _Abeo-nim_ " guman Kris sambil menatap foto Baekhyun dan prof Jaegu secara bergantian.  
 **.**  
 **TBC/END?**

 **.**

 _a/n : huweee gua sempet galau pas nulis chapt ini sumpah, maka.a hsl.a jd absurd gini, ap lg pas bagian limenya itu T.T gua nulis.a sebagian d sekolah , dan sebelum gua lanjut nulis, gua sempet uring uringan gegara galau mau nulis sampe dua temen gua (atau lebih) jd korban keuring uringan gua wkwk :"v gua sebener.a bingung mau bikin adegan limenya gmn, soal.a kan ini bercinta y, bukan cuma having sex, dan gua sampe konsultasi selama satu jam pelajaran ke temen gua yg lbh berpengalaman wkwk dan maaf klo adegan enaenanya blm maksimal, gua kan baru pemula, baru ini ff chaptered rate M yang gua tulis, sebelum.a sempet nulis yg rate M, tp oneshoot dan ga hot hot amat :'3_

 _ok, gua mau bls beberapa ripiuw :3_

 _bekiyeollo1 : masih mending lah ga peka, dr pd si cahyo jd PK *lah yuuhuuu makasih semangat.a :3 btw gua kan anak.a chanbaek yg kesekian, jd tiap hari gua jg ketemu wkwkwk_

 _Guest(Avril oh16) : aing masih belum memikirkannya wkwkwk~ tergantung bagaimana ceritanya berlanjut aj y, soal.a kadang klo udh d susun jalan cerita.a gitu, entar pas ngetik berubah lg :'v_

 _RDRD ChanBaek : hayoo kris atau bkn?_

 _V3 pitchezta : heum... anjay leh ugha pendapat lu, np kga kepikiran y -_- tp skg, nah jd siapa kah kris wu itu? dan apakah dia orang yang sama dengan uhm jaegu? lah elu mau apa lg gua, kadang gua ngefly sendiri ngetik.a wkwk_

 _Yuta CBKSHH : y entar kapan" aj ka yut, klo ad kesempitan, pasti ad kesempatan jongin buat grepe baekhyun wkwk maen kasar pastinya dong, eh apanya?!_

 _Guest(biezzle) : bukan kok, mungkin aj .-., huwala leh ugha jd murid.a prof_

 _ABC-HS : aing udh lelah menulis, jd cukup sepunya.a mak dio aj, kali ini panjang dikit lah, jd se anu.a teh lulu_

 _BigSehun'sjunior : yakali aj yekan, anu.a sehun baca ff gua gegara krg belaian.a teh lulu wkwk ayang botak wajah.a cem om pedo kali y waktu itu *lah ooohh tidaakk BDSM, gua hampir lupa klo ni ff bakal ad BDSM.a wkwk_

 _imnobody95 : bingung y ching? sama, aing juga :3 jan baper lah, mending laper aj, bs makan, lah klo baper, bs apa? :"v kapan elu bbm gua? dari jaman Arkaekum gua kga dpt chat dr elu, php ah lu, gua syedih, gua udh muak sm janji palsu lu itu hiks T.T_

 _Yessi94esy : muka.a kris kyk om pedo kali y waktu itu .-. ho o udh mulai msk konflik, uuu~~ ap lg gua, bayangin pas ngetik udh ngeri sendiri_

 _Crazehun : semerdeka lu mau manggil ayang botak gua apaan, dia sp.a Baek? aing pun tak tau menahu tempe_

 _BabyWolf Jonginnie'Kim : kapan" lg moment.a ;) masa lalu~ biarlah masa lalu~ eh ho o makin lama y update.a? maafkan aku~~ kegiatan sekolah banyak T.T mn jg proker OSIS lg banyak, waktu istirahat aj hampir ga ad :'3_

 _pcy25 : aiiiihh maafkan typo.a~~ ga ad waktu buat ngedit, padahal udh hati" bgt pas ngetik biar ga typo /,\ BDSM? COOMING SOON~~_

 _winter park chanchan : tidak~ mereka ga kuliah d fakultas yg sama, y anggep aj Baek dulu di Yonsei University, Chan d Seoul University :3 mungkin~~ ad masalah lain_

 _okaaayy~~ mungkin itu beberapa.a, dan makasih review" para readers yg lain, dan makasih buat kalian semua yg nyempetin beberapa menit kalian buat baca ff gua, walaupun masih banyak bgt kesalahan dan typo dan kawan kawannya itu. oya, btw yg kali aj mau chit chat sm gua tp kga pke bbm, add line gua aj, id.a bijicabee wkwk entah knp gua kepincut sm biji cabe, padahal gua sendiri ga suka pedes, krn gua udh pedes wkwk untuk BDSM, gua tunda sampe konflik.a selesai y '3'~_

 _sekian dr biji cabe, XOXO~_

 _RnR?_


	11. Do You Believe Me?

**Animal Byun (ChanBaek)**

 **.**

 **Cast : Chanyeol Park & Baekhyun Byun**

 **.**

 **Another Cast : I dunno :3**

 **.**

 **Summary : Baekhyun, manusia spesial dengan kemampuan dapat merubah wujudnya menjadi berbagai binatang, mengalami kecelakaan yang membuat dirinya menjadi 'peliharaan' Chanyeol, seorang mahasiswa di universitas S. *opo ikih***

 **.**

 **WARN : MATURE CONTENT EXPLICIT CONTENT BxB YAOI GAY BDSM S &M**

 **.**

 **DIS : Ide asli dari gelombang pikiran gua/? yang d ubah menjadi sebuah tulisan yang dapat di baca, walau menyebabkan mual mual dan muntaber/? beberapa adegan bisa aja terinspirasi dari berbagai pihak, kayak ff milik master-nim sunbae-nim atau senpai nim atau terinspirasi dari film film bokep yang pernah gua tonton :v**

* * *

 **PART 9 : Do You Believe Me?**

* * *

 **Baekhyun pov**

Sekarang jam lima pagi, dan aku masih betah dalam posisi ini, posisi dimana Chanyeol yang masih tertidur pulas dan sepertinya ia memelukku semalaman. Wajahku yang sejajar dengannya, membuat mataku dengan bebasnya menelusuri setiap lekuk wajah Chanyeol. Tanganku perlahan naik ke atas, meraih salah satu sisi wajah Chanyeol dan mengusapnya perlahan, dan tak lama aku refleks tersenyum, merasa jika aku sangat beruntung dimiliki oleh seseorang seperti Chanyeol, aku merasa aman di sampingnya, merasa jika aku adalah sesuatu yang berharga bagi orang lain.

Chanyeol terlihat sedikit bergerak, seperti merasa terganggu dengan gerakanku. Matanya sedikit terbuka, membuatku tersenyum lembut padanya, dan ia yang melihatku hanya tersenyum dan mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Apa aku membangunkanmu?" tanyaku dengan nada selembut mungkin.

"Tidak, kau membuat tidurku lebih nyaman"

"Pembual" gumanku sambil tersenyum kecil.

Aku kembali menatap Chanyeol, setelah sebelumnya aku mengalihkan pandanganku darinya. Ia terlihat menutup matanya kembali, namun aku tak yakin jika ia tertidur atau tidak.

"Apa kau tidak akan tidur kembali?"

"Aku ingin memandangimu"

Setelah itu, terlihat Chanyeol kembali membuka matanya, kali ini ia yang menatapku, membuat wajahku terasa panas dan otomatis aku memalingkan wajahku, menunduk lebih tepatnya, namun setelah itu wajahku kembali memerah saat menyadari jika kami berdua masih telanjang, walaupun kami sudah sering melakukannya. Wajahku benar benar panas saat aku merasakan kecupan di dahiku yang agak lama, aku pun mendongak menatap Chanyeol yang tengah tersenyum.

"Kau begitu manis jika tersipu, Baek"

Oh astaga, kurasa Tuhan benar benar sayang padaku, setelah mendapat hal gila di masa lalu, sekarang ia memberiku sebuah hadiah seperti Chanyeol.

"A...aku akan mandi" ujarku lalu menarik selimut, ingin menutupi tubuh telanjangku selama berjalan ke arah kamar mandi, namun belum sempat aku turun dari ranjang, aku merasa tangan Chanyeol menarikku, membuat tubuhku terhuyung dan akhirnya aku kembali di pelukan Chanyeol.

"Oh ayolah, aku tidak ada kelas sampai jam dua belas, aku ingin bermalas malasan denganmu"

"Tapi tidak disini Chanyeol, ini bau"

"Ada apa dengan baunya? Lebih harum dari pada parfum Victoria Secret milik kakakku"

Aku hanya berdecak mendengar jawaban Chanyeol. Tanganku mengusap usap punggung tangan Chanyeol yang ada di perutku, sedangkan Chanyeol sibuk mencium leherku yang mungkin saja bercak merah disana bertambah.

Dding ddong~

Aku refleks menoleh kebelakang, menatap Chanyeol yang juga menatapku dengan pandangan yang sama. Lagi lagi suara bel berbunyi, membuat Chanyeol berdecak. Chanyeol buru buru turun dari ranjang, dan mengenakan celananya, lalu melangkah keluar kamar, sedangkan aku masih diam berbading di ranjang.

 **Author Pov**

Seorang pria tengah berdiri di depan pintu tempat tinggal Chanyeol, salah satu tangan pria itu membawa sebuah bingkisan yang di bungkus dengan cantik. Ia melirik jam tangannya saat ia merasa jika ia sudah terlalu lama berdiri di sana, padahal baru dua menit ia disana, dan begitu ia ingin memencet bel, seseorang telah membuka pintu itu. Seseorang yang tak lain adalah Chanyeol, terkejut bukan main, apa lagi saat ini ia sedang topless, dan keringatnya yang tentunya bau sperma pasti menguar, ia pun memutuskan untuk masuk kembali, mengabaikan tatapan aneh pria yang sedari tadi berdiri di depan pintunya.

Chanyeol dengan gesit kembali ke kamarnya dan mengenakan kaosnya dan menyemprotkan sedikit parfum ketubuhnya agar bau aktivitasnya semalam tak tercium oleh tamu tak diundangnya itu, sangat memalukan jika orang lain mengetahui jika ia telah bercinta.

"Chanyeol" panggil Baekhyun, dan begitu Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun yang masih telanjang dan hanya ditutupi selembar selimut, ia dengan cepat menghapus pikiran kotornya dan membaca pikiran Baekhyun melalui tatapannya.

"Baek, kau percaya padaku bukan?"

"Tentu, ada apa?"

"Hanya, percalah padaku, ok?" Ujar Chanyeol sambil melangkah ke arah Baekhyun dan memeluk tubuh Baekhyun lalu mengusap punggung Baekhyun.

Setelah beberapa menit berpelukan, akhirnya dengan tidak rela Chanyeol melepaskan pelukannya, begitu pun Baekhyun, karena itu adalah salah satu bagian favoritnya pada Chanyeol. Chanyeol mengusap pipi Baekhyun, dan setelah itu ia menunduk untuk mengecup bibir Baekhyun. Chanyeol tersenyum ke arah Baekhyun, lalu ia menempelkan dahinya dengan dahi Baekhyun.

"Mandilah, aku akan menemui pengganggu itu"

"Jongin?"

Chanyeol hanya tersenyum pada Baekhyun sebagai jawabannya, lalu ia kembali ke pintunya, membukakan seseorang yang terpaksa menunggu lagi di depan kediamannya.

"Bagaimana bisa kau kemari?"

"Apa itu caramu menyambutku, Park Chanyeol? Setelah kau tega membuatku menunggu lama lagi di luar sini"

"Jweosonghamnida" lirih Chanyeol, padahal di dalam hatinya, ia memaki maki pria didepannya ini.

"Alamatmu tercantum di data mahasiswa, Park Chanyeol" ujar pria yang tingginya lebih sedikit dari Chanyeol, menjawab pertanyaan pertama Chanyeol.

"Untuk apa kau kemari?"

"Ada sebuah universitas luar negeri yang menawarimu sebuah study banding, dan aku adalah pembimbingmu, karena kemampuan bahasamu yang masih belum cukup"

"Apa?" Chanyeol sempat bengong sejenak. Memang, Chanyeol termasuk yang jenius di universitasnya, dan ia juga bukan satu satunya yang di jurusan manajemen, namun kenapa harus dia, bukankah ada Shin Aeyoung yang kemampuan bisnisnya juga tak kalah dengan Chanyeol dan ia menguasai dua puluh bahasa, itu pun karena dari dulu Aeyoung diberi kursus bahasa sejak sekolah dasar. "Tidak, aku tidak mau, berikan saja pada Aeyoung" tolak Chanyeol mentah mentah, dan ia hendak menutup pintunya, namun tertahan oleh sesuatu, membuat ia membuka lagi dan menatap sesuatu yang menahannya, yang tak lain adalah tamu tak diundangnya.

"Shin Aeyoung sedang ada jadwal dengan rekan bisnis ayahnya, dan hal itu tidak bisa dibatalkan, rekan bisnis ayahnya kali ini pengusaha sukses yang memiliki brand ternama di Amerika sana"

Chanyeol mendengus. Jika ia melakukan study banding, entah berapa hari atau minggu, ia pasti akan meninggalkan Baekhyun sendirian disini, dan ia masih belum tau kemana ia akan melakukan study banding. Ia juga sempat berpikir jika akan membawa Baekhyun, namun apa itu mungkin?

"Dan juga, aku kemari juga ingin menemui seseorang"

Chanyeol menatap ke arah pria di depannya, dan dalam sekejap ia mengerti siapa yang dimaksud oleh dosen bahasa inggrisnya ini. Tiba tiba saja otaknya dipenuhi pertanyaan pertanyaan random seperti, 'Apa Baekhyun akan baik baik saja?' 'Bagaimana jika Baekhyun seperti kemarin lagi?' 'Bisakah Baekhyun mengontrol dirinya?' Dan pertanyaan pertnyaan lainnya yang intinya mengkhawatirkan Baekhyun.

"Apa kau tidak akan membiarkan tamumu ini masuk?" Tanya Kris, dan sedetik kemudian, dengan seenak jidatnya ia masuk kedalam apartemen Chanyeol tanpa dipersilahkan, apa lagi ia masuk sambil sedikit mendorong Chanyeol karena menghalangi jalannya, membuat Chanyeol berguman sumpah serapah untuk Kris.

Chanyeol pun akhirnya menutup pintunya, dan berniat untuk masuk kembali, namun begitu ia menemukan sepasang sepatu yang tidak tertata rapi, ia merasa pria yang satu ini benar benar tak memiliki sopan santun. Dengan terpaksa, ia merapikan sepatu tamu tak diundangnya ini.

Saat Chanyeol sudah di ruang tengahnya, ia melihat Kris sudah duduk di salah satu sofanya sambil melihat kesekeliling apartemennya dengan tatapan bak seorang raja yang sedang menilai hasil kerja anak buahnya, dan lagi salah satu tangannya mengusap dagunya, benar benar meninjijikan, pikir Chanyeol.

"Aku tak berpikir jika anak muda sepertimu ternyata rapi juga"

Chanyeol hanya berdecak kecil mendengar penuturan Kris, dan kakinya melangkah ke arah dapurnya.

"Akan kuambilkan minum"

"Ya ya, tentu, bawakan aku kopi" ujar Kris dengan seenak upilnya yang terlihat. "Ah, jangan taruh sianida disana"

"Aku bukan Jessica" ujar Chanyeol sambil membawa dua gelas minuman dengan isi yang berbeda, yang satu air mineral, dan yang satu jus jeruk. "Karena aku tidak akan memberimu segelas kopi"

Kris mengerutkan dahinya saat ia melihat isi gelas yang berbeda, Chanyeol yang mengerti raut wajah Kris pun berkata, "Ah, maaf, persediaan minuman jusku habis, jadi tak apa kan jika kau meminum air mineral? Dan aku sangat menyukai jus ini"

"Tak kusangka manner menjamumu sangat buruk"

"Kuanggap itu sebagai pujian" jawab Chanyeol dengan senyuman sinisnya.

"Ya, terserah" balas Kris sambil mengambil minuman yang ada di meja, namun bukan air mineral yang ia ambil, melainkan jus jeruk yang ada di depan Chanyeol.

Baru satu teguk cairan orange itu melewati tenggorokan Kris, tiba tiba saja Chanyeol berkata, "Selamat menikmati sianida jerukmu, Mr. Wu." Dan sontak saja perkataan Chanyeol itu membuat Kris sedikit tersedak karena terkejut. Bukan takut diracuni, karena ia tau Chanyeol masih terlalu waras untuk melakukannya, namun perkataan Chanyeol yang terlalu tiba tiba itu.

" _For god's sake_! Park Chanyeol!" Pekik Kris agak keras.

Chanyeol pun hanya bisa tertawa menanggapi reaksi Kris. Well, hanya seorang Park Chanyeol yang dapat melakukan hal ini pada Kris, sedangkan Kris juga terkadang memberikan perhatian 'khusus' pada Chanyeol, dan karena perhatian itu, Chanyeol malah mengerjai salah satu dosennya ini.

Kris berdehem sambil mengambil kertas kertas yang ia bawa kemari, lalu berkata, "Ini adalah permintaan study banding di Stanford University, kau bisa lihat lihat dulu."

Chanyeol dengan teliti membaca setiap kalimat yang tertera di kertas kertas yang diberikan padanya, lalu tak lama ia meletakkan kertas kertas itu, dan tak lama ia menatap dosen yang akan jadi pembimbingnya jika ia jadi ikut study banding itu. Chanyeol menatap Kris agak lama, membuat Kris sedikit merasa aneh, apa lagi Chanyeol menatapnya dengan tajam, dan akhirnya Chanyeol memejamkan matanya, membuat Kris tambah mengerutkan dahinya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Berpikir"

"Apa yang kau pikirkan?"

"Apa boleh jika aku membawa seseorang dalam perjalanan ini?" Tanya Chanyeol balik pada Kris, dan dalam sekejap Kris tau siapa orang itu.

"Byun Baekhyun?" Tanya Kris langsung pada poinnya, dan Chanyeol hanya menatap Kris seakan akan ia mengiyakan pertanyaan Kris. "Tidak masalah, asalkan kau bisa menanggung biaya untuk Baekhyun, karena hanya aku dan kau yang dibiayai oleh universitas" lanjut Kris sambil meneguk minumannya, yang sebelumnya milik Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol..." Tiba tiba saja suara Baekhyun membuat Kris dan Chanyeol menoleh ke arah daun pintu kamar Chanyeol yang terbuka. Terlihat ekspresi Baekhyun sedikit takut saat matanya menangkap sosok Kris.

"Baek, kemarilah" ajak Chanyeol sambil menepuk sisi sofa yang kosong di sampingnya, sedangkan Baekhyun masih memperlihatkan raut takutnya, bahkan ia terlihat ragu menanggapi Chanyeol. "Baek" panggil Chanyeol lagi, dan entah bagaimana Baekhyun kali ini menurut, dan mencoba meyakinkan dirinya sendiri jika semua akan baik baik saja saat Chanyeol ada disekitarnya.

Baekhyun pun dengan cepat duduk disamping Chanyeol. Matanya tak bisa lepas dari sosok Kris yang juga memandanginya, namun berbeda dengan tatapan takut Baekhyun, Kris menatap Baekhyun seperti seorang penculik anak kecil yang ada di drama yang sering Baekhyun tonton di tv. Baekhyun langsung mengalihkan pandangannya begitu matanya bertemu dengan Kris, dan Kris tersenyum ke arahnya.

"Kau yang bernama Baekhyun bukan? Byun Baekhyun?" Baekhyun kembali menatap Kris agak lama. "Aku membawakanmu sebuah bingkisan, mungkin perkenalan kita saat itu kurang berkesan untukmu, Baekhyun-ssi" ujar Kris sambil memberikan sebuah bingkisan yang sedari tadi ada di sampingnya. Ia letakan bingkisan itu di meja, dan menggesernya ke depan Baekhyun.

Sedangkan Baekhyun, hanya menatap bingkisan itu dengan tatapan penasaran, namun tak ada niatan sedikit pun untuk membuka atau pun mengambilnya.

"Baiklah, ayo lanjutkan Chanyeol" kata Kris tiba tiba. "Kau akan melakukan study banding sekitar seminggu lagi, dan study bandingmu akan berlangsung selama sekitar empat atau lima hari"

"Study banding?" Suara Baekhyun akhirnya keluar.

"Apa kau mau ikut, Baek?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"Bolehkah?"

"Tentu boleh, asalkan Chanyeol mau menanggungmu"-Kris.

"Kalau begitu, aku akan tinggal disini saja"-Baekhyun.

"Tidak tidak, kau akan ikut, disini kau sendirian"-Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol, aku tak ingin merepotkanmu, ada Jongin disini, aku bisa meminta bantuannya jika ada apa apa" ucap Baekhyun, ia tak ingin menambah beban untuk Chanyeol, karena dari awal saja ia hanya seseorang yang menumpang, sedangkan Chanyeol, ia masih tak yakin dengan Jongin, bisa saja Jongin kelewatan dan menyentuh Baekhyun kan? Yah, siapa juga yang bisa menolak pesona Baekhyun.

"Tidak, Byun Baekhyun"

"Chanyeol, kau percaya padaku bukan?" Tanya Baekhyun, meyakinkan Chanyeol jika ia akan baik baik saja tanpa Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menghela nafas, ia pun mulai berpikir, tidak mungkin juga ia harus selalu bersama Baekhyun, apa lagi Chanyeol tak memiliki hubungan khusus dengan Baekhyun, maksudku, belum meresmikannya.

"Baek, aku percaya padamu" Baekhyun tersenyum saat mendengar ucapan Chanyeol. "Tapi yang ini kau harus ikut denganku"

"Kau belum mempercayaiku, Chanyeol"

Belum saja Chanyeol sempat menjawab perkataan Baekhyun, suara Kris mengintrupsi mereka berdua. "Kurasa aku harus pergi, untuk saat ini itu dulu informasi yang kau butuhkan, dan pikirkan baik baik, apakah dia akan ikut atau tidak, Park" ujar Kris sambil berdiri dan langsung keluar dari apartemen Chanyeol tanpa sepatah kata lagi.

"Heol, apa dia tak mempunyai sopan santun?" Cibir Chanyeol sambil terus menatap pintu apartemennya hingga terdengar suara tanda pintunya sudah kembali terkunci, lalu Chanyeol kembali menatap Baekhyun.

"Apa?" Tanya Baekhyun polos.

"Apa kau yakin bisa menjaga dirimu Baek?"

"Tentu Chanyeol, aku bukan anak kecil lagi" kata Baekhyun sambil duduk di pangkuan Chanyeol lalu menaruh dahinya di dahi Chanyeol, membuat jarak wajah mereka sangat dekat, bahkan Chanyeol bisa merasakan nafas hangat Baekhyun.

Mereka terdiam cukup lama, hingga akhirnya Chanyeol memajukan bibirnya dan mengecup bibir Baekhyun. Hanya kecupan biasa, namun Chanyeol tak ingin melepasnya. Baekhyun mulai menggerakkan bibirnya, ingin mendominasi ciuman mereka, namun tak lama Chanyeol bergerak lebih lihai. Kepala Chanyeol sedikit maju, menekan ciuman merek agar lebih dalam, dan tangan kiri Chanyeol masuk ke dalam baju Baekhyun, mengusap punggung Baekhyun sekaligus menahan tubuh Baekhyun agar tak terjatuh ke belakang.

Chanyeol melepas ciuman mereka, membiarkan Baekhyun mengambil nafas setelah dirasa Baekhyun kehabisan oksigen.

"Kau ingin melanjutkannya?" Tawar Chanyeol, padahal ia sendiri tau jika sorot mata Baekhyun sudah dipenuhi nafsu, namun entah mengapa ia ingin menanyakan hal itu.

"Kau pasti sudah tau jawabannya"

"Apa?" Goda Chanyeol, memancing Baekhyun untuk mengatakan jika ia menginginkannya.

"Jangan coba coba menggodaku, Chanyeol, atau aku mulai malas melakukannya" ujar Baekhyun dengan wajah yang dibuat tidak berminat lagi.

"Hei, apa apaan itu"

"Ck, sekalipun aku tak menginginkannya, kau akan tetap menelanjangiku dan memasukan penismu itu ke dalam lubangku"

"Dan kau akhirnya menikmatinya juga bukan?" Tanya Chanyeol yang malah lebih menjurus ke pernyataan dari pada pertanyaan.

"Yah, begitulah, kurasa"

"Jadi apa yang kau inginkan?"

"Aku menginginkan penismu berada di dalam lubangku dengan bibirmu yang merasakan setiap inci tubuhku, dan juga erangan seksimu, tuan Park" ujar Baekhyun seduktif.

" _As your wish_ "

Belum sempat Baekhyun mengatakan sesuatu, Chanyeol sudah mulai menyentuh titik sensitif Baekhyun, membuat ia melenguh. Kepala Baekhyun mendongak begitu Chanyeol mulai bermain di daerah lehernya, mulai mengecup, mencium, menghisap, lalu menjilat di beberapa titik, membuat sebuah bercak merah tercetak disana.

Tangan kiri Chanyeol yang tadinya ada di punggung Baekhyun, kini turun kebawah hingga sampai di pantat kenyal Baekhyun. Seakan tak puas dengan hanya mengusap bongkahan itu, Chanyeol meremas pantat Baekhyun sebelum ia menarik kebawah celana Baekhyun lalu dengan sengaja memukulnya karena gemas, dan Baekhyun hanya mendesah kesakitan saat dirasa pantatnya yang panas.

"Siapkan _hole_ -mu, Baek" kata Chanyeol tepat di samping telinga Baekhyun, lalu mengulum telinga Baekhyun.

" _Hole_ -ku akan selalu siap jika adik kecilmu yang memasuki" balas Baekhyun sambil meremas penis Chanyeol yang sudah terasa cukup keras, walaupun masih terselimuti celana pendek milik Chanyeol.

* * *

Kris berjalan ke arah lift, tangannya masih sibuk dengan ponselnya. Tak lama, terdengar nada dering pada ponsel pintarnya, membuat ia menekan salah satu tombol dan mengarahkan ponselnya pada telinganya.

"Aku sudah mendapatkannya, hampir maksudku"

"..."

"Tidak, tentu tidak"

"..."

"Ya, akan lebih mudah jika ia ikut, namun itu tergantung pada Park Chanyeol."

"..."

"Entahlah, namun, itu bukan yang diinginkan ayahmu?"

"..."

"Tentu sayang, aku tidak mungkin mengecewakan kalian berdua"

"..."

"Baiklah, aku harus pergi, kuharap begitu aku sampai dirumah, ada kalian di meja makan"

Kris memasukan ponselnya ke dalam saku begitu ia sudah ada di samping mobilnya.

"Akan lebih mudah jika Baekhyun tetap ada di Korea kurasa" gumannya pada dirinya sendiri, lalu mulai melajukan mobil mewahnya.

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 _a/n : yuuuuhhhuuuuu maafkan aku baru update, mau update banyak halangan T.T dari sakit, hbs itu pas libur 10 hr malah banyak tugas, dan writer's block, ah sempak bgt rasa.a :3 ok makasih yg msh mau nungguin dan mau baca cerita gua yg makin kesini makin absurd :3 dan untuk yg nungguin BDSM, udh gua tempatin d chapt yg pas, d adegan yg -moga moga- pa,. jd sabar ae yyy :3_

 _snow rapunzel, yelaaahh sabar y ching '3'/ fckbyxns, krisnya ga jahat koookkk, wkkw :'v ade park, udh halal kok wkwk :v vintangeflower, yaaah, aku lbh ngena yg lagu barat :'v biezzle, yakin anak.a ;rof? :'v tytydh.a sehun, gua ganti nama.a gitu y big sehun junior :'v biar lbh gampang wkwkw :'v crazehun, wadaw~ aing baper wkwk, ka yut, eak promosi diri sendiri :'v tenang ka yut, bentar lg wkwk, 90rahmayani, hhh..., lu ngomong paan -_- gua kga ngerti -_-_

 _yap, itu td yg d atas sekilas gua bls comment" para raders tercinta, dan special tx buat semua readers jg :* udhan y, sekali lg maaf klo kelamaan dan msh banyak kesalahan huweheheh, jan lupa review.a '3'/ XOXO~_


	12. See You

**Animal Byun (ChanBaek)**

 **.**

 **Cast : Chanyeol Park & Baekhyun Byun**

 **.**

 **Another Cast : I dunno :3**

 **.**

 **Summary : Baekhyun, manusia spesial dengan kemampuan dapat merubah wujudnya menjadi berbagai binatang, mengalami kecelakaan yang membuat dirinya menjadi 'peliharaan' Chanyeol, seorang mahasiswa di universitas S. *opo ikih***

 **.**

 **WARN : MATURE CONTENT EXPLICIT CONTENT BxB YAOI GAY BDSM S &M**

 **.**

 **DIS : Ide asli dari gelombang pikiran gua/? yang d ubah menjadi sebuah tulisan yang dapat di baca, walau menyebabkan mual mual dan muntaber/? beberapa adegan bisa aja terinspirasi dari berbagai pihak, kayak ff milik master-nim sunbae-nim atau senpai nim atau terinspirasi dari film film bokep yang pernah gua tonton :v**

* * *

 **PART 10 : See You**

* * *

 **Author Pov**

"Serius Chanyeol, aku tidak akan apa apa, dan juga aku mulai muak dengan pertanyaanmu itu, kau menanyakan hal yang sama selama lebih dari tiga puluh kali hari ini" ujar Baekhyun sambil berjalan ke arah dapur dan mengambil gelas kosong di rak gelas, lalu mengisinya dengan air mineral yang ada di kulkas, dan menegaknya sambil matanya sesekali melirik ke arah Chanyeol yang terus memperhatikannya. "Apa kau tidak merasa jika matamu itu bisa membuat salah satu bagian tubuhku bolong, Yeol?" Canda Baekhyun, ingin membuat atmosfer di sekitarnya mencair.

"Baek, aku mengkhawatirkanmu" lirih Chanyeol.

"Park Chanyeol," Baekhyun meletakkan gelasnya di meja makan yang ada di sebelahnya. "Aku bisa melindungi diriku, di alam liar, yang terkuat yang menang" lanjut Baekhyun lalu mundur beberapa langkah dari Chanyeol, dan tak lama ia mengubah bentuk tubuhnya menjadi harimau putih dengan mata biru yang indah, membuat Chanyeol hampir saja memekik karena kaget, jika saja ia tak menyadari jika harimau itu adalah baekhyun.

"Baek..."

Baekhyun membalas Chanyeol dengan erangan yang cukup keras. Baekhyun yang ingin mengatakan sesuatu, baru ingat jika ia masih dalam bentuk binatang, ia pun kembali ke wujud manusianya.

"Bagaimana? Aku bisa menjaga diriku Chanyeol, ada untungnya juga aku menjadi obyek percobaan si gila itu"

"Baek!" Tiba tiba saja Chanyeol menyentak Baekhyun, membuat Baekhyun berjengit dan berubah menjadi kucing, lalu meringuk di pojok dapur. Chanyeol menghela nafasnya. Chanyeol berjongkok di hadapan Baekhyun yang masih menjadi kucing, lalu menggendongnya. "Jangan katakan itu, bagaimana jika percobaan itu gagal? Dan juga ini bukan alam liar, Baek, di dunia ini, yang cerdik yang menang" Ujarnya sambil mengelus rambut putih milik Baekhyun.

Baekhyun tiba tiba saja kembali berubah menjadi manusia, membuat Chanyeol dengan sigap langsung menahan berat badan Baekhyun yang meningkat drastis karena perubahan fisik.

"Maafkan aku" lirih Baekhyun.

Chanyeol mundur beberapa langkah hingga pinggangnya menempel sisi meja makannya. Mata Chanyeol yang sedari tadi menatap wajah Baekhyun, kini fokus hanya ke bibirnya, dan tanpa basa basi ia mencium Baekhyun, sedangkan Baekhyun hanya bisa membalas ciuman Chanyeol.

Chanyeol membalik posisinya hingga Baekhyun duduk di atas meja makannya. Chanyeol membuka kaus yang dikenakan Baekhyun dan langsung menyerbu bahu Baekhyun, lalu turun ke dada, perut, dan terakhir selangkangannya yang hampir terlihat karena celana yang di pakai Baekhyun sedikit turun.

"Besok aku berangkat"

"Aku tau"

"Aku menginginkanmu"

"Aku tau"

"Dan mungkin besok aku juga menginginkanmu"

"Lalu?"

"Mungkin aku tidak bisa menahan diriku selama lima hari"

"Dan?"

"Buat yang ini berkesan"

"Jadi tak apa kan jika aku tetap disini?"

"Kurasa"

Baekhyun terdiam mendengar satu kata yang keluar dari mulut sexy Chanyeol. Baekhyun pun berpikir untuk membuat kesepakatan dengan Chanyeol agar ia tak ikut. Bukan karena sesuatu atau pun ingin bebas membawa laki laki tampan lain atau pun gigolo masuk ke apartemen mereka, namun Baekhyun tidak ingin membuat seakan akan ia adalah orang yang benar benar harus ditanggung oleh Chanyeol, jika mereka memang sedang dalam hubungan khusus, Baekhyun mungkin tidak mempermasalahkannya, hell ya, siapa yang akan menolak perjalanan ini, yang mungkin saja bagi Baekhyun adalah sebuah liburan gratis, namun tetap saja, Baekhyun tidak ingin merepotkan Chanyeol.

"Aku ikut denganmu, namun selama itu tidak ada yang namanya skinship kecuali berpegangan tangan dan kita tidak akan 'melakukannya' hari ini. Atau, aku tetap disini, kita melanjutkan ini, dan kau boleh melakukan apapun, dan juga saat disana kita bisa melakukan chat sex, phone sex, atau pun video call?"

"Kau berani mengaturku heum?"

"Oh ayolah Chanyeol, aku benar benar tak ingin merepotkanmu"

Chanyeol menampilkan mimik berpikirnya. Opsi pertama, bagus juga, namun tidak ada menyentuh? Oh, Chanyeol mungkin akan bermain solo sebanyak lima kali sehari jika itu terjadi. Opsi kedua boleh juga, dan lagi ia bisa mencoba paketnya yang datang beberapa minggu yang lalu, namun belum ia buka _box_ -nya.

"Baiklah..." Chanyeol menggantungkan kalimatnya, membuat Baekhyun memiringkan kepalanya, penasaran. "... Kau tetap tinggal, tapi berjanjilah akan tetap menghubungiku" kata Chanyeol yang di balas anggukan oleh Baekhyun. "Dan juga, turuti semua kemauanku malam ini" ujar Chanyeol sensual tepat di samping telinga Baekhyun dan diakhiri dengan jilatan dan kuluman di daun telinga Baekhyun, membuat Baekhyun merinding karenanya.

Chanyeol kembali mencium Baekhyun, mendorong kepala Baekhyun dengan bibirnya hingga punggung Baekhyun mulai menyentuh meja yang ia duduki. Tangan kanan Chanyeol mulai turun ke bawah, masuk ke dalam celana pendek yang dikenakan Baekhyun dan mulai bermain main di dalam sana.

Baekhyun melenguh begitu ia merasakan tangan Chanyeol meremas pantatnya, lalu tak lama salah satu jari Chanyeol mulai masuk ke belahan pantat Baekhyun, menusuk nusuk lubang yang bagi Chanyeol adalah surga sekaligus dosa baginya.

"Baek" panggil Chanyeol sambil menatap wajah Baekhyun yang terlihat bernafsu, dan begitu Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol, dapat Chanyeol lihat tatapan sayu dari Baekhyun yang membuat libidonya meningkat drastis. "Kau percaya padaku bukan?" Baekhyun hanya mengangguk. "Aku ingin melakukan hal yang sedikit berbeda"

Baekhyun kali ini menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan bingung. Chanyeol pun membawa Baekhyun ke kamarnya, tak ada yang berbeda, hanya saja di atas ranjang Chanyeol ada sebuah box coklat di sana, sebuah paket yang baru saja tiba di apartemen Chanyeol beberapa minggu lalu. Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan bertanya, sedangkan Chanyeol pun akhirnya mendorong Baekhyun untuk masuk, mengajaknya untuk duduk di tepi ranjangnya.

Chanyeol meraih box itu lalu memberikannya pada Baekhyun, membiarkan Baekhyun untuk membukanya. Wajah Baekhyun pun sedari tadi hanya menampakan mimik bingung. Tangannya terangkat untuk mendekatkan box itu dengan telinganya, mengocoknya untuk menebak nebak apa isi box itu.

"Apa ini?"

"Buka saja"

Baekhyun pun tanpa basa basi merobek kertas yang membungkus box itu, lalu membuka tutupnya. Mata Baekhyun sedikit membesar saat melihat isinya. Benda benda yang baginya mengerikan itu ada di kotak itu membuatnya menatap Chanyeol dengan penuh pertanyaan. Baekhyun tak menyangka jika Chanyeol seorang dominan.

"Kau tau, sudah lama aku ingin melakukan ini padamu"

Baekhyun tetap diam, ia tak berniat membalas ucapan Chanyeol. Karena menurut Baekhyun, barang barang itu sangat menyakitkan, dan dari yang ia dengar, benda benda itu sangat menyiksa bagi pihak yang didominasi.

"Jika kau keberatan, kita lakukan seperti biasa saja"

Chanyeol pun meraih box yang dipangku Baekhyun, namun tiba tiba saja Baekhyun menarik box itu kembali.

"Tidak, kurasa akan menarik jika kita menggunakan ini" ujar Baekhyun sambil mengambil kalung seperti anjing yang ada talinya, lalu menggunakan benda itu di lehernya.

Chanyeol menyeringai melihat Baekhyun yang terlihat tak apa apa, bahkan ia mulai berpikir jika Baekhyun adalah masokis.

"Kau serius?"

Baekhyun bangkit, lalu duduk di pangkuan Chanyeol, mengalungkan lengannya di leher Chanyeol, lalu mendekatkan wajahnya ke samping kepala Chanyeol, dan berkata, "Malam ini, lakukan sesukamu, master" dengan nada yang cukup seduktif bagi Chanyeol, dan Chanyeol pun menyeringai mendengar kalimat Baekhyun.

* * *

"Jam berapa penerbanganmu?"

"Dua belas, masih ada satu jam lagi"

"Astaga, lama sekali, kenapa terburu buru?"

"Kau tau, orang yang membimbingku ini sedikit cerewet jika masalah waktu"

"Oh begitu kah?"

"Heum, ada apa? Kau ingin kita bercinta dulu sebelum aku lepas landas?"

"Ya! Jaga omonganmu Park Chanyeol" pekik Baekhyun sambil memukul kepala Chanyeol dengan koran yang baru saja ia baca, dan wajahnya pun mendadak memerah, apa lagi barusan ada seorang pelayan yang melewati mereka, dan ia yakin jika pelayan itu mendengar mereka, bahkan orang yang ada di samping meja mereka tengah berbisik. "Setelah apa yang kau lakukan padaku semalam? bermimpilah, Park Chanyeol"

"Hei, semalam kau juga menikmatinya kan, Byun Baek? Bahkan aku masih ingat ekspresi menggairahkan milikmu itu"

"Astaga, Park Chanyeol!" dan dapat di pastikan wajah Baekhyun kali ini benar benar memerah.

Lama mereka tak kembali saling berbicara, entah karena Baekhyun yang sudah terlalu malas dengan sikap menyebalkan milik Chanyeol yang di setiap pembicaraan mereka pasti akan membahas kegiatan mereka semalam, atau karena Chanyeol yang sedang teralu fokus pada layar ponselnya, hingga ponsel Chanyeol berdering, Chanyeol menyempatkan dirinya untuk melirik Baekhyun, lalu menjawab panggilan itu.

"Ya, aku sudah di bandara"

"..."

"Eum.., Moonbucks, aku sedang ada di Moonbucks dengan Baekhyun"

"..."

"Baiklah, aku tunggu, gumawo" Chanyeol menutup penggilan itu lalu menaruh ponselnya di atas meja, dan menyeruput Chocolate Hazelnut-nya.

"Siapa? Kris?"

"Bukan, Jongin, aku memintanya untuk menjagamu beberapa hari kedepan, dan dia akan menginap di apartemen agar kau tak terlalu bosan dan Yeri akan beberapa kali berkunjung untuk merawat kalian berdua" jelas Chanyeol sambil menaruh cup-nya.

"Apa itu tidak apa apa?"

"Mereka sudah seperti keluargaku, jadi itu tidak apa apa, Baek"

Belum saja Baekhyun membalas kalimat Chanyeol, tiba tiba saja seseorang menarik kursi di sebelah Baekhyun, dan saat Baekhyun melihat ke arah orang itu, ia hampir saja memekik karena terkejut, apa lagi orang itu langsung menatap Baekhyun.

"Sebegitu takutnya kah kau saat melihatku, Byun Baekhyun?" Tanya Kris sambil duduk di kursinya. "Oh, kau menyakiti perasaanku, aku sakit hati" ujar Kris berlebihan, dan Chanyeol yang mendengar itu hanya mendecih geli.

"Ma-maafkan aku" kata Baekhyun sambil sedikit menggeser kursinya.

"Dan sekarang kau menjauhiku?" Sindir Kris yang melihat Baekhyun yang menggeser kursinya.

"Ah, _sir_ -"

"Chanyeol, mulai sekarang kau memanggilku ' _saem_ ' karena aku akan menjadi guru untukmu selama lima hari kedepan" potong Kris cepat.

"Yah terserah, aku memanggilmu 'sialan', 'bajingan', dan sebagainya juga tidak ada bedanya bukan?"

"Hei, lihat dirimu!" Hampir saja Kris memukul Chanyeol dengan koran yang sama dengan koran yang Baekhyun gunakan tadi, namun tangan Baekhyun menahan tangan Kris dengan cepat, membuat Kris menoleh ke arah Baekhyun lalu tersenyum, dan Baekhyun buru buru menarik tangannya dan mengalihkan tatapannya, terlalu takut untuk bertatapan langsung dengan Kris.

"Astaga, baiklah _saem_ , dan jangan sekali sekali berani menakuti Baekhyun" ujar Chanyeol sambil menarik Baekhyun, dan mengubah posisi duduk mereka menjadi ia berhadapan dengan Kris, dan Baekhyun duduk di kursinya tadi. "Ah ya, saem, apa kau tidak memesan?"

"Aku ingin memesan, tapi aku terlalu malas mengantri dan menunggu disana" ujar Kris sambil menunjuk deretan antrian yang ada di _counter_.

Chanyeol hanya memutar bola matanya, sungguh ia muak dengan sikap bossy orang yang ada di depannya. Lima menit berlalu tanpa percakapan di antara ketiga orang, hingga seseorang muncul dengan nafas yang tak teratur.

"Jongin?" Kata Kris saat melihat salah satu muridnya itu tiba tiba duduk di sampingnya.

"Kau sudah datang?"

"Menurutmu, Park Chanyeol? Tentu aku sudah datang, jika belum lalu aku ini apa?" Kata Jongin menjawab pertanyaan Chanyeol, mengabaikan Kris.

"Hei, Kim Jongin" panggil Kris saat ia merasa diabaikan.

Jongin menoleh ke arah Kris, dan menatapnya dengan wajah yang bingung, lalu tak lama, wajahnya langsung berubah.

"Astaga, _sir_? Astaga kau terlihat berbeda dengan polo shirt dan celana jeans itu, apa lagi kacamatamu"

"Benarkah?"

"Tentu, ah ya Chanyeol" jawab Jongin, lalu kembali mengabaikan Kris. "Apa laporanmu sudah selesai? Aku benar benar gila dengan tugas dari si buncit itu" tanya Jongin sambil dengan seenak wajah tampannya mengambil Chocolate Hazelnut milik Chanyeol, lalu menyeruputnya dengan wajah tak berdosa.

"Yak! Itu tinggal setengah!"

"Ya aku tau, dan lebih baik aku memintamu karena aku meminumnya sedikit dari pada aku membeli minuman seharga 4500 won"

"Tidak semahal itu Jongin"

"Ya ya, aku tak peduli dengan harganya"

Setelah itu, suasana diantara mereka menjadi sedikit lebih tenang, tidak ada yang berbicara kecuali Chanyeol dan Baekhyun, namun pembicaraan mereka tak terlalu keras.

"Chanyeol, ayo bersiap" ujar Kris sambil berdiri dari duduknya sambil membawa kopernya.

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun sejenak sebelum ia bangkit dari duduknya. Tangan Chanyeol menggenggam tangan Baekhyun dengan erat.

"Jangan nakal ya" kata Chanyeol sambil menempelkan jidatnya dengan jidat Baekhyun yang tertutup poninya.

"Nakalnya gimana? Manjat pohon milik bibi tteokpokki? Atau bermain petasan?" tanya Baekhyun sok polos, ya, sok polos, tandai itu.

"Ck, untuk sementara kau akan dijaga Jongin, dan Jongin akan menginap di apartemen kita selama aku tidak ada, jadi mungkin nakalmu seperti mencuri 'pisang' Jongin atau bermain dengan 'adik' Jongin" jawab Chanyeol sedikit vulgar sekaligus memberi tatapan membunuh ke arah Jongin yang mengernyit karena tatapan Chanyeol.

Baekhyun hanya tersenyum geli mendengar ucapan Chanyeol yang baginya tak masuk akal. Baekhyun pun hanya mengangguk layaknya anak kecil, apa lagi senyum Baekhyun dan mata Baekhyun yang menyipit hingga membentuk bulan sabit.

"Jaga dirimu" ucap Chanyeol sebelum ia mengecup bibir Baekhyun sekilas.

"Kau juga" jawab Baekhyun sambil mengusap wajah Chanyeol.

"Oh ayolah Park Chanyeol, kita tidak ada waktu lagi" omel Kris, dan ia memang sangat sensitif jika menyangkut tentang waktu.

"Baiklah baiklah" jawab Chanyeol malas, lalu mulai menjauh dari Baekhyun. "Jaga dirimu, Baek"

Baekhyun pun hanya tersenyum mendengar ucapan Chanyeol yang terdengar sangat khawatir.

* * *

"Kau yakin akan tidur di sofa?" tanya Baekhyun saat melihat Jongin menata bantal dan selimut yang ia dapat dari lemari Chanyeol, dimana disana juga ada persediaan bantal dan selimut.

"Ya, bisa saja Chanyeol akan mengamuk jika ia tau aku tidur satu ranjang denganmu" jawab Jongin. "Lagi pula, disini nyaman, dan aku bisa menonton Descendants of the Sun" lanjut Jongin sambil menyalakan tv.

Baekhyun mengernyit mendengar jawaban Jongin yang terkesan seperti gadis sekolah menengah atas yang begitu senang karena dapat melihat idolanya di tv.

"Kau yakin?" tanya Baekhyun memastikan.

"Tentu, aku bisa menatap song hye kyo lebih lama disini" jawab Jongin membuat Baekhyun menganggukkan kepalanya, mengerti apa yang di pikirkan Jongin.

Well, ia sempat berpikir jika Jongin adalah pihak submissive yang berharap didominasi oleh seseorang sepert Song Joongki. Baekhyun pun akhirnya menuju ke kamarnya dan Chanyeol, lalu merebahkan dirinya di ranjang. Tangannya meraih ponsel yang baru saja dibelikan oleh Chanyeol, beberapa jam sebelum mereka berdua pergi ke bandara.

Baekhyun menatap layar ponselnya yang menampilkan lockscreen lama. Bibirnya mengerucut saat ia melihat tak ada notif satu pun, dan ia berpikir jika Chanyeol mungkin belum landing. Baru saja Baekhyun akan menaruh kembali ponsel itu, tiba tiba saja ponselnya bergetar dan nama Chanyeol tertera di layarnya. Baekhyun pun buru buru mengangkatnya lalu terdengar suara khas Chanyeol dari seberang sana.

" _Do you miss me already_?"

 **.**

 **TBC/END?**

 **.**

 _a/n : iyaaaa maaffff wkwkw, ngaretnya dua bln sendiri wkwk, ok maafin gua :' selama 2 bln ini gua d sibukkan olh tgs sekolah-kegiatan sekolah-tgs lagi-kegiatan lg-dan terus gitu aj kehidupan gua selama 2 bln ini T.T walaupun sempet libur, tp tugas.a naudzubillah T.T udh y, gua ga bs ngoceh banyak", sekian dulu aj dadaaaahhh :*_

 _oya, adegan BDSM.a gua cut yak wkwk, bakal gua kasih.a d bonus chapter wkwk_

 _maaf banyak tipo /.\ ga sempet ngedit_


End file.
